Fighting Against a Deteriorating World
by Water Mage Chick96
Summary: In an attempt to prevent the world from being conquered in a zombie apocalypse, there is an army of soldiers that have trained themselves to fight just this battle. Among this army is an angel face war captain who has faced nothing but tragedy since this apocalypse had begun, until she meets a certain sarcastic boy who decides to once again bring some light into her eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

** I've written plenty of other stories, but I have yet to post them. I am still contemplating on whether or not I should. I am going to rate this story T for violence. This is a FionnaXMarshall Lee fic and I will also have other couples such as FinnXFlame Princess, which means I have both gender bent and non-gender bent characters.**

**Summary:**

**In an attempt to prevent the world from being conquered in a zombie apocalypse, there is an army of soldiers that have trained themselves to fight just this battle. Among this army is an angel face war captain who has faced nothing but tragedy since this apocalypse had begun, until she meets a certain sarcastic boy who decides to once again bring some light into her eyes. With strength and science at the living's side, can this nightmare ever end? Will they ever find out what is truly behind the scenes of this genetic alternating disease?... Both original characters and gender bent characters. FionnaXMarshall, FinnXFlame Princess ect. No love triangles, no lemon. Rated T for violence. This is obviously an AU.**

**Fighting Against a Deteriorating World:**

**Chapter One: Fionna**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time, just my story plot.**

_Thud, Thump, Thud, Thump…_

I have to keep running; I can't handle that swarm by myself. I pick up my pace, if it's even physically possible to go any faster than I already am. I turn several corners, going left or right every few minutes…_since when are zombies fast anyway? _I don't even realize where I am, that is until I notice that I've run straight into a dead end. I try and catch my breath and try and keep my labored breathing as quiet as possible, then I hear _them_, it's as though time itself had stopped when I picked up on the symphony of groans and footsteps. I look around my surroundings; I realize I'm in an alley way between two fairly tall buildings, there aren't any garbage bins or really any place to hide on this level-I have no choice but to scale one of the buildings. I choose the building to my left; I noticed the windows and the fire escapes that were actually in one piece up higher-about eight feet up, this must have been an apartment building prior to the walking corpse disease. I try and grab hold of the window sill, but my sweaty palms make the task difficult, one by one my finger slip and that's when I notice the iron grasp on my ankle. I get pulled roughly enough to feel my skin pull apart at the impact against the asphalt. The distinct smell of rotting corpses meet my nostrils, I peek up only to witness the savage looks on the marred decomposing faces of zombies closing in. I try and grab my gun, but-_wait since when am I unarmed? _I try and fight them off, but they've grabbed hold of my limbs, I'm slowly being gnawed and pulled apart, the agonizing pain creeps into effect and I try to scream out, but what comes out is only a low humming static sound -

_Gasp!_

…it was only a dream.

I wake up in a cold sweat, thick locks of golden hair matted to my forehead as I try and even out my shuttering breathes.

"Are you okay baby cakes?" I hear Cake ask as she stretches, I must have woken her up. I even out my breathing.

"I'm fine." Lie. That dream isn't any different than reality, only I haven't died yet. I don't plan to anytime soon.

"Go back to sleep Cake, I'm gonna take a walk." She simply nods and drifts back into deep slumber. Her short light brown and white locks are pointed in every which direction from her tossing and turning, her dark honey skin is highlighted in different specks from the high barred windows of the base. I tear my eyes off my best friend and start towards the door of our dorm of the base.

As I walk through the grimy halls my mind drift elsewhere, rather than the dust bunnies that has collected in the corners of the corridors, I think of my life before this.

I'm nineteen now, it's been a year and four months now since this mess had begun. I used to always dream of adventures, but I want nothing more than to shove this adventure down the throats of whoever caused the zombie infection. I'd gladly take back the life I had before this, what I had once considered boring. I had my family; I had just graduated from high school where I was the star athlete , I had my horror flick marathon every Friday with Cake, I even had my boyfriend Flame-but he's gone now, all of it is. Practically my whole town was devoured and turned by the zombies, but I survived and I'm grateful every day that Cake and my brother Finn managed to survive, even though it's hard to thank while you're at an all-out battle with the undead. Now I'm in a life where it's normal to have a friend die every day, it's normal to have mastered at least ten different lethal weapons, it's normal that the recoil of a gun no longer affect you, and it _scares _me.

What used to be my outfit that consisted of a light blue sweater, varsity track jacket, and a dark blue mini skirt now consists of a dark grey leather jacket with two blue stripes on each sleeve-which indicates of being a leader-and a buckle collar, a thick black sleeveless turtle neck shirt that ends just above my naval, military green shorts that ends at mid-thigh, black socks that end above my knees with military boots that end at the high part of my shin, and black fingerless gloves. I'm usually armed with a countless amount of weapons, which evidently, increased my strenght. I also usually have my hair tied back in a French braid; I don't want to cut my hair short-my mother loved my hair long, and I wear dark red lipstick because it makes me feel like I stand out, like I always have.

_Squeek-_

There's an announcement coming from the barely functioning loud speakers:

_"All five leaders are to come to the training vicinity for the new recruits, that is all"_

Guess I have to go train some newbs.

**Author's Note:**

**Please review! I welcome any criticism; I'm not that good at writing and would like to improve any errors or flaws I've made. I'm trying to be somewhat descriptive and trying to keep the characters from being OOC, so I'm going to try and keep casual speaking in their speech rather than being correct literacy wise. This is also the first Adventure Time fiction I've written, so let me know if I'm horribly off with the characters. We'll see how this story goes since I'm kind of winging it (O.o) **

** -J.M**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Marshall Lee**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time! I only own the plot!**

We've all known about the walking corpse disease, we just didn't want to believe it. There have only been so many areas that have been affected; now our area has been included. There's a special army that is solely at war against the zombies, and I'm going to join them, as soon as I get passed the zombies that is. Luckily I have my axe guitar on me, and the axe isn't just for show, but unfortunately it is dull and if it were sharper, my life would be much easier at the moment.

_Left!_

_ Right!_

_ Righ-Left!_

I vigorously swing my bass left and right decapitating zombies as I make my way towards my ticket to getting recruited. I see others fighting-a group of soldiers. I shovel my through the walking dead, until I find myself at the train station.

I lean my head against the wall of the train we've been on. Anyone who survived the attack had volunteered to fight, while other soldiers come to fight in this area this small group escorts us to their closest base, which was still a good five hours away.

"LISTEN UP!" I look up to see a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes standing above the crowd.

"My name is Finn! I am one of five leaders of the base we are going to! Once we get there, we are going to the training vicinity where each of the leaders including myself and my sister are going to get groups of you and train you to the bone! Do not take us lightly! There is a reason that there aren't many leaders!"

Finn has to shout for everyone to listen, whatever, I'm ready to kick zombie butt any day. My body begins to relax as I nod off into a swift slumber to pass the time.

"Hey dude, train rides 'over." The voice belongs to that dude who was talking about the base-Finn.

"'Bout time" I get up and follow him, Finn's probably around my age, eighteen or nineteen years old. He's wearing a black leather jacket with two blue stripes on each arm; I think two stripes indicate you're captain. The guy is loaded with weapons, so I can't tell how big he actually is. When I look around to inspect the other soldiers, I don't notice much difference, everyone kind of blends with dark colored clothing and heavy weaponry. Right now I'm just wearing my red plaid shirt, blue jeans, and red converses. Everyone stops; I didn't even notice how long we've been walking.

I join the large line of recruits and Finn joins the lined up captains. My eyes roam across them, and then my eyes stop. _Wow._

She steps up.

"My name is Fionna, I am one of the highest ranked soldiers of all the bases and I have been told to explain the current situation at hand-or at least the one that matters to you newbs at the moment."

She must be Finn's sister…she's _beautiful._

"While scientists have been trying to find a way to stop the disease, we've been fighting off the zombies to at least slow the spread, hence why there have only been so many areas that have been caught up with zombie attacks.

"We are going to split you guys up into groups and assign the groups to one of us and we're going to train you the basics all night. Then, you're going to return the next few nights; we don't have time to be dilly dallying, you need to be prepared to fight; we are constantly sent back and forth into battle and rest at bases when need be.

"I just returned from an invasion and recovered from an injury, I'm going to train you, then you guys and I are going to be sent out to different areas for battle ; this is how life will be for as long as it is necessary, get used to it."

She has long golden blonde hair that's tied back, she has piercing sapphire eyes, a soft angelic looking face, but then she's clad with swords, throwing daggers, guns, and more. She looks like she just stepped straight out of a video game, well so does everybody, but-

"Everyone straighten out!"

They gave us a number between one and five to separate us. I went to my assigned group and had to suppress a chuckle when I noticed Fionna as my training captain.

_This is going to be fun._

Everyone moans and groans due to soreness from training as we walk back to our assigned dorms, we threw daggers, wielded swords, shot guns, ran, lifted weights, and we fought a lot. I of course decided to challenge Fionna calling her a "good little girl" and she practically beat me to a pulp after whole heartedly accepting my challenge. I kept up fairly well, I even got a few hits in, but-well she is a _leader._ But she's a pretty cool chic, she admitted that I some guts and said she'd take me as her fighting buddy any day. We follow some soldiers clad in dark clothing and hundreds of pounds of weaponry to the dorms; it seems like the base is all made of steel, the place can use some cleaning, but I guess this is home-for now.

**Author's Note:**

** Yay! Two chapters down! And I already have the next chapter done! Which may include some fluffiness, you'll see, but i have to read through it and edit it. Please Review!**

**-J.M**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Good Little Girl and Bad Little Boy, Opposites Attract?**

**Declaimer: I do not own Adventure Time, just the plot!**

**Fionna's POV:**

I finally got sleep last night, so I'm not in a half comatose like state as I walk to the cafeteria during lunch time. Cake went to go see Chrome, he's her boyfriend, she just found out he came back with a few stab wounds so she decided to visit him in the medical care wing. I'm not sure if I'll see Finn, he's been hanging out with Flame's sister Ember-he's always had a think for her. LSP and Muscles had been shipped out, so I'll probably see how Bubba is doing with his science bizz.

"Yo, Fi!" Wha-?

"What you don't recognize the sexiness of my voice?" I turn around with a quirked eyebrow-oh, it's that guy who called me a 'good little girl'-Marshall Lee.

"Well it's a little hard to forget a guy who has the guts to tease a leader." He smirked at this-this guys' kind of cute, but I will _never_ admit that. He has a nice complexion, smooth ivory skin in contrast to his raven hair, and now that I have a better look at him, he has gorgeous deep emerald colored eyes.

"Well, I couldn't resist. So Blondie, what's a guy got do to get some good food around here?" In response, I point to the ridiculously long lunch line and smirk.

"Over there dude, and by the way, it's not that hard to say _Fionna"_

"Aww, that's such a drag, you're really bringing me down cupcake." Well he totally ignored the whole calling me by my actual name thing. This guy's going to be a pain, and I have a feeling this is going to be a fun pain. Can pain be _fun?_ Probably not, but oh well.

"What's with you and nicknames?" He chuckled in response.

"It's more fun on my part muffin, plus you look cute when you're blushing." Blushing? I'm not blushing? Okay, maybe I'm blushing, but only because it's kind of warm in here!

"Pfft, I'm not blushing. And what's a bad little boy like you doing calling 'good little girls' such as myself 'muffin' anyway?" Score one for the awesomeness of Fionna!

"Uhh, well" Is he blushing, oh he is _so_ blushing.

"Is that a blush I see oh mighty Marshall Lee?" I haven't had this much fun in a while.

He shrugs it off. "Must be the lighting, and don't mistake that I may be bad, but I'm not little." He replies with a smug smile. And this whole time I didn't realize that we had gotten on the lunch line with plenty behind us.

"When did we get on line?" I ask; he wiggles his eyebrows.

"You must have gotten lost in my dreaminess sweetie; we've been on line during practically the whole conversation."

"Yeah, I'm _sure_ that's it. So dude, how'd you fight off the zombies back at your town?" I changed the topic.

"My trusty bass; I was able to decapitate those walking corpses and make it out…I was living on my own, so I don't have to worry about any family getting hurt." I smile sadly.

"You're lucky. I lost a lot, my parents, friends, and my boyfriend, I'm just glad that Finn and Cake had made it. I don't think I'd be able to go on without them." I look up, and that's when I realize how tall he is, or how short I am.

"I'm sorry about what happened, Fionna." I look into his eyes, which are shining with an emotion that I can't seem to read.

"Wasn't your fault."

"Doesn't mean I can't be sorry." I'm about to respond when-

_"Chicken or Fish?" _I look up and realize how the line has moved,

"Oh, uh chicken."

**Marshall Lee's POV:**

Fi and I find a table that isn't too crowded and we start to dig in. We have casual chatting every now and the and, when it's quiet, it's not an awkward silence…it's a nice quiet, a friendly quiet.

"So Blondie, does this make us friends?" I look up to see pools of blue conducting a curious stare.

"Of course" she tilts her head,

"Why wouldn't we be? Everyone has to have each other's backs here." I shrug,

"Well, I mean the kind of friends to where if we weren't in the middle of a zombie apocalyptic battle, we'd still hangout." The last few words are faint, I sound stupid. I look up and see a dazzling smile; I feel the corners of my own lips begin to lift.

"Of course dude and I would still kick your butt!" Her laugh sounds pretty, it isn't forced or mouse or obnoxious like, its real-it's her.

"Dream on, here you have some time ahead of me, if we weren't in a zombie apocalypse, I would be doing the butt kicking here." She smirks,

"Whatever makes you sleep at night Marshy." _Marshy?_

"Marshy?" Is all that I seem to respond.

"What, you call me all these nicknames, I can't call you any? Besides, Marshy is a cute name." Oh glob, I can feel my cheek meat heating up.

"Aw Marshy, you're so cute when you blush!" She's giving me a devious or 'this is war' look…should I be feeling turned on? 'Cause I kind of am, yeah that's probably not good.

"Hey guys."

I look up to see Finn and some red headed girl around our age.

"Marshy, this is my twin brother Finn and his girlfriend Ember." As soon as the last few words left Fionna's mouth, both Finn and Ember stiffened and had a red coating spread heavily across their cheeks.

"Umm, Fi, Ember isn't my girlfriend." _Oh, I see what she's doing._

"Did I say girlfriend? Oops, must have slipped." She has a mischievous look in her eyes and an entertained smirk splayed across her face. I start to feel a little bad for the guy,

"So, you guys are twins? How old are you two?" Finn seems to be washed in relief.

"We're nineteen, but I'm older than Fi." So, they are my age.

"By like, five minutes!"

"Still makes me your older brother Fi." I start laughing, and then the red head wearily interrupts,

"Ugh, guys are you really going to have this argument _again?_" The twins snap out of their bickering.

"Oh yeah, Fi, I came here to tell you, as soon as we wrap up training with these recruits, we're being sent out to different sectors."

"Have they assigned which sectors yet?"

"No, but they're most likely assigning the harder ones, where the zombie's settlement have been rapidly increasing or where they've been more genetically alter or the combination of the two."

"Oh, joy. Last time I faced one of those, I had to deal with fast mega super far jumping zombies. My face was almost eaten off at least five times. Then there was the one juggernaut zombie. " Further genetically altered? Crap.

"Don't worry Fionna, if anyone can face these sectors, it's you." I almost forgot that Ember girl was here. I start to actually look at her, to be honest; she's kind of weird looking. Her olive skin has an added amount of yellow pigmentation; her eyes are gold and seem cat-like, and her hair is a deep fiery orange-red. Not my type.

"What about me?" She blushes at Finn's acknowledgement, so that's why Fi is teasing them; they're obviously into each other.

**Fionna's POV:**

While the two love birds are puzzling their relationship-oh glob Cake is rubbing off on me, I nod to Marshall, he notices and smirks.

"So, you're trying to set them up?" Marshall asks as we move through the different corridors.

"Not really, I'm just trying to get them to see the big picture. They obviously have it bad for each other, why not act as the catalyst. Plus, it's fun being an annoying younger sister." I continue,

"I think they would be cute together. They're opposites, yet they relate, and they help each other. You see, Ember's always had a bad temper and Finn was always the only one able to calm her down and then there's Ember being one of the few to see Finn's weak side..." Maybe they just remind me of how Flame and I were.

"So, I'm guessing you've known Ember prior to all of this." I suddenly find the dingy floors interesting, and I feel a sad smile gracing my lips.

"Ember was our neighbor growing up, and she was my boyfriend's sister." Do I still call him boyfriend? Do I refer to him as Ex-boyfriend? Is there a word for being a widow, but not from marriage?...I'm putting too much thought into this.

"He was there to help her make it out of our town alive, but no one was able to save him when he was pulled back by those monsters." I feel Marshall's cool hand on my shoulder and I notice we've put a stop to our already slow pace.

"You don't have to tell me more if you don't want to, I understand." Again with Mr. sincere showing up? I look up and feel warmth creeping up inside my chest as I feel as if his gaze can peer inside my soul. We're becoming close.

"Marshall, if we become close. I want you to promise me something." His eyebrows scrunch in a curious manner, but he doesn't seem to argue.

"Anything"

"Don't die. Whatever you do, don't die on me. And I don't plan on dying anytime soon." He smiles sincerely for the first time since I've met him.

"Of course" I hold up my pinky,

"Promise?" He holds up his own and wraps his slightly dominating finger around mine.

"Promise." And thus our adventure begins.

**Author's Note:**

**Aww, wasn't that cute? I thought it was cute :P. I just wanted to throw in some chemistry, making some foundation or beginning of their developing relationship-them spending some time together before the story gets rolling. I also we read over this kind of briefly, i'm pretty sure I went over any errors. Please review! I also welcome suggestions! I think I know what I'm doing, but I can always throw in some other ideas if I think it fits. Ta ta for now, I shall return whenever I decide to type up the next chapter!**

** -J.M**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Sectors:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time, just the story plot.**

**Marshall Lee's POV:**

"Now that everyone has gathered, we will be discussing sectors. Sectors are the ongoing infected areas in which we are maintaining. To be honest, there aren't many areas we have reclaimed so far, it is a very difficult task considering how easy it is to become infected and we also can't go about practically dropping atomic bombs every which way for the sake of survivors and any hope for cure. However, the current sectors have been ranked based on quantity and quality. When I say quality, I mean how far the infection has genetically the human body. For example, a typical slow paced moaning and groaning flesh eater isn't genetically altered too badly. The infections are varied; the only large groups we know of are the typical zombies that I had just mentioned and the more dangerous 'hoppers.'

"We gave this group the name 'hoppers' because, unlike the typical effect of the infection, these corpses have been altered further, they're fast paced, they always practically sprint after their next victim, and they love to jump on you without hesitation in any which direction. Unfortunately, these two large groups also happen to be the more extremes and most middle ground ranked tend to not have much in common; we also don't have information on any groups stronger than the 'hoppers.'

"The lower the number, the more dangerous, so watch out for rank numbers. We find that a lot of larger areas have variation, so they're averaged out in total, but different sections within the area will normally have obvious signs saying what rank within that section. More often than not, you should search for what used to be street signs or billboards for these warnings."

_Blah, blah, blah._

I've had to hear this monotone stiff drone on for _hours_. If you ask me, lectures shouldn't be dull to the point where approximately eighty five percent of the audience would whole heartily take multiple blows to the head by a hammer over the lecture itself. Between hours of training and lectures during the past three days, I am completely numb at this point. These people have been shoving battling with the undead down our throats, in what we _thought_ would seem like such little time, to the point where it is now second nature. I can almost flawlessly throw a heavy dagger at a target, shoot and reload a gun in limited time, I'm now trained in the basics of hand to hand combat, and Fi even made us have sword battles! What are we in the Trojan War using linear warfare? Are we going to be expected to bring oak shields and grow our hair mullet style? _No thanks_.

To _really_ sum up how the past three days have been, it absolutely sucked. And now we have one night to recover, _wooo. _Then tomorrow, we get to go to our assigned sectors and possibly have the oh-so lovely face of a rotting, maggot coated corpse as the last image of life on this earth. Okay, that _might _have been dark; I guess this is a sheer example of why I have been told that I tend to be a _pessimistic _person.

Despite that, I made a promise. So, I'm not going to be an idiot going about this on pure adrenaline and practically advertising myself as a steak dinner for blood hungry hounds, not that I planned on doing that in the first place. We had gotten clothing on the day we arrived now we are receiving basic weaponry; apparently weapons are something we build up over time.

**~time skip~**

The big monotone stiff finally finished his tangent and now we're being given our assigned sector and train ticket for tomorrow, the train is our main transportation since we save the faster vehicles for emergency situations or simply transporting ones who require medical attention to bases.

We line up, volunteer soldiers give us sectors at random; I guess these sectors need more man power, so they're not exactly being choosy. I don't really care if you ask me, a person can't truly prepare for this situation, and instead you build up by experience. A woman gives me my sector and ticket.

_"Thanks."_

I search through the span of people for a familiar face and-_there._

"Fi!" Once my call reaches her, she turns and bids me over. I push my way through, occasionally being met with an elbow or two.

"What were you assigned?" I look at the possessions in my hand.

"It says C three" A worried look crosses her face.

"Same. At least we're in the same area so we can have each other's back. But it's still a dangerous sector, it's rated a three. I've only been to that sector once or twice and it's tough, we don't understand why we can never seem to get anywhere over there. The infection there spreads at a really unnaturally fast pace." Her face contorts as her mind sweeps itself in deeper thought while my mind begins to wander as well.

"What do we actually accomplish here Fi?" Her thoughtful expression swiftly converts to a dark scowl. I think I just made an 'oops.'

"We try and save humanity Marshall Lee."

"That's not what I meant! I mean, what has already been accomplished? Are we figuring anything out? How did this even start? Why _don't_ we just bomb up these sectors?" She heaves out a sigh.

"Sorry. Well, to answer your questions in one sum; we're pretty much trying to control and smother this while we do try and figure out the origin. The main theory so far is that the infection was created gradually over time by countless experiments, especially in older time periods when alchemy was a commonly hidden and dark practice and that this kind of issue had already occurred, but it was killed on the spot. An easy assumption is that some mad scientist or whatever was trying to find the key to immortality by creating an ale that could do just about anything, whether it be taking part in resurrecting the dead or being the cure to any hinder whether it'd be injury or disease. Instead of the desired affects, this happened. The reason why it's a zombie's natural instinct to come after us is so they don't rot. It's how they survive, and we can't just contain them, they have uncanny strength and ability that would never give us the opportunity. Plus it wouldn't be right, I have saved countless amounts of people, if we were somehow able to contain the zombies long enough for them to be depraved and die, they would still have a good snack of survivors trying to take refuge. Not to mention, the whole deprivation theory would take years anyway, just like it takes a long time for a body to decompose, it would take a long time for a zombie to rot to the point where it can no longer function.

"But honestly Marsh, we are pretty much in the dark, between people thinking this is 'gods punishing us' and 'the supernatural taking over,' we have countless theories-even the most ridiculous theories- with supporting evidence, we have scientists constantly researching and experimenting and we can't seem to find anything to eliminate them, I'm not even sure bombing a sector would really work. All we can do for now is fight and stall while we figure out the source.

"There is evidence that proves to us that there is an outside agent causing this as well, we need to find out who or what is causing this, and then we really have hope."

I don't really know how to process this, and I can tell that it's a hard topic to explain, not only because of the darkness of it all, but because we really don't _know _what's going on, and if everyone knew that, society would be filled with panic and chaos.

I think there's another theory to all of this, if it's mainly believed that this outbreak has possibly happened before and there is a continuous outside agent, maybe someone is controlling all of this, but _why?_

**Fionna's POV:**

This is _really _hurting brain. This is even worse than Gumball going off on an endless tangent about all of the theories and relations to books he's read and some other science bizz I can never really get my mind to wrap around.

There's no point in lingering on this topic right now, I'm changing the subject.

"Let's go get your weapons, and then we'll meet up with everyone else and find out where they're going." I snap Marshall out of his trance and he simply nods after he's caught up with what I've said.

The past few minutes have been a bit awkward, we haven't exactly been able to completely change the topic, unless you count that last resort known as 'so…that weather.'

We stop outside the storage room and get one of the already prepared bags of equipment for the new recruits. I check through real quick and toss it over to Marshall.

"Here, sorry it's the basics, but it's enough for now. Besides, you'll find out your preferable weapons soon enough." I smirk as I think of all the times my sword fighting skills had saved my ass.

"Thanks, maybe I'll find a good axe sometime soon, I'd rather not use my bass."

"Well, unfortunately, but maybe fortunately for you, axes happen to be one of the most common blunt objects that get thrown at you by mindless zombies." In response, he gulps.

"Fionna!" I look over to see my best friend coming over anxiously with her card and ticket in hand.

"Hey Cake!-Ooh, Marshall, this is my best friend Cake. Cake this is my newest buddy Marshall Lee." Marshall simply sticks out his tongue and gives her the 'rock on' symbol, while Cake well-she's always been _a little_ protective of me. Well she is practically my big sister!

"Hurt my baby cakes in any way, and you'll be praying that one of those brain suckers get to you before _I_ do." I love Cake, but I would _not_ want to be one of her enemies. Marshall takes a step back while I awkwardly laugh. I think Marshall's 'bad boy' look is whats attracting Cake's stink eye.

"Ah, well that's my non-blood related big sis for you. I'm sure you two will practically be peas in a pod." I scratch the back of my neck as they both give me skeptical looks.

"Hey, Cake! What sector are you?" She seems to shift back to her anxiety.

"C three. You?" I smile and nod.

"Yes!" Cake practically tackles me in hug.

"Mochro is with us too!" I look over to Marshall trying to suppress a chuckle over my eccentric 'sister.'

"Marsh is coming too, which works out so I don't have to watch you two acting like you're living in a sappy tragic soap opera constantly on the brim of death." Any chuckle suppression is now a full blown laugh from Marshall. Another point to _me!_

**Marshall Lee's POV:**

"Okay Marsh, I guess we should hit the hay." Fionna gives me a tired smile while Cake musters up a death glare. _Hmmm…I should have fun with this._ As Fi and Cake turn around and head to the other direction I quickly snake my arms around Fi's waist in a hug. She jolts. I whisper.

"Night, blue." Cake puts a halt,

"BOY YOU BETTER!-"I sprint off in the opposite direction, but not without getting a glance at Fionna's tomato red face and the smoke practically coming out of Cake's nose. She kind of reminds me of a combination between a bull and a very angry cat ready to pounce and tear off her next victim's (my) face.

_Well this is going to be fun._

**Author's Note:**

**Yes, I know that chapter was short, sorry. But the story is progressing, the next chapter is probably going to be fairly short as well and then after THAT chapter there will be some actual action! Please review! Btw i was sort of tired when I was going over this, so sorry if there was a bunch of errors.  
**

**-J.M**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Train Ride**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time! Just the plot :P**

**Fionna's POV:**

"I don't like that boy" I roll my eyes for what seems like the hundredth time this morning.

"Cake, you don't even know him!"

"Fionna, you should stay away from him, he's obviously one of those bad boy types!" A growl slips through my throat.

"First of all, you are jumping to conclusions. Second of all, that's the same thing you said about FP. And finally, it's not even like that! We just became friends! So shush." She grumbles something incoherent and nods her head disapprovingly, but it looks like I've won the argument-for now at least.

"Come on Cake; focus more on packing your stuff, the train ride is in a few hours" We continue shuffling through our room; gathering our weapons and clothing in our packs.

_Knock. Knock._

We both look up alertly at the entry way.

"Hey, I never got to ask you guys where you're heading off to." I catch the gaze of my own irises-_Finn._

"C three. You?"

"E two" He catches my worried glance. That sector is rated a two, that's _really_ dangerous.

"Finn, be really careful." He grimaces.

"Aren't I always?" I give him a deadpan look, which never ceases to earn a laugh.

"Girl, don't give him that look, you are the _exact_ same way, must be somethin' that runs in yo' family. If anyone's givin' that look, it's _me_." Finn doubles over from Cake's all-knowing response.

"Okay, okay, you win Cake. Oh, Finn, do you know where Ember's being sent." I already know that he knows-they're practically inseparable at this point. Yep typical disgusting to watch: lovey-dovey couple_, whether they admit it or not._

"Yeah, she's the same sector as me…which works out this way I can protect-I mean we can protect each other." I see Cake's facial expression contort into a Cheshire grin as Finn continuous to scratch the back of his neck awkwardly all the while becoming more and more flustered.

"You sugar, have a total school boy crush on this girl." And there goes any original pigmentation to his face-now it is _pure_ red.

"Do _not!_"

"Whatever you say"

"Fi! Tell her she's wrong!" I put my hands up in surrender as my pleading brother searches for my compliance or betrayal.

"I'm staying out of this; I learned my lesson the_ last_ time I got involved with one of your arguments with Cake." I shiver at the memory. I look at my disorganized pile of clothing bundled on my bunk and scattered on the floor and I reluctantly begin to sort it out once more. Well I do have to get _some what_ organized before I pack the stuff away. As I shuffle in different directions and move back and forth gathering my belongings, I begin to think of what is coming next and what has been occurring. My brother and I are separating once again-but that can't exactly be controlled, I am once again leaving the comfort of a cozy room-leaving my refuge, I am going to one of the most difficult sectors, and now I am once again warming my heart to someone when I know I shouldn't. Why do I let people in? It only hurts more in the end. I thought I learned that lesson, guess not.

_"Mom?" Silence._

_"Come on mom, we have to get out of here and find dad and Finn!" Why isn't she responding?_

_"Mom? Come on, it's dangerous! There's some weird out break! I don't know what's happening" Did she already leave? I have to make sure. The silence is unbearably frightening, every creek the floor boards make once they've been stepped on seems to intensify as I walk further and further towards the door that is ajar. _

_Once I finally enter the seemingly vacant room, I notice that the soles of my shoes created a splashing sound stepping on the floor. My heart race picks up. I don't want to look down. I can't look down. But I don't have to, I can smell it._

_Blood_

I shake my head and blink away the memory from my vision. It's too painful; too real-and it _is _real. I wish I could call it a nightmare, but it's _isn't _because unlike reality, nightmares end.

I finish organizing the articles of clothing and weaponry and proceed to packing.

"Hey, Fi? I'm going to leave now." I look up to my twin-worry etched across his face.

"Don't worry Finn. You're the strongest person I know. You can handle this, you'll be fine." I say this to reassure him, and myself. Our gaze catches once more and somehow, I think my words helped. I step forward, only to be pulled into a bear hug.

"You take care little sis, and don't worry, I believe in your ferocious bunny strength." I catch his sly grin and punch his arm in response. We chuckle, and then Cake bids her good byes-_not without getting Finn flustered up once more-_leaving Cake and I by ourselves.

"Hey, baby? I think I'm gonna go find Mocro, okay?" I nod, suddenly feeling sleep creeping up and possessing me. The door shuts and I plop myself on the warm stiff comforter. Maybe getting some extra sleep while I can will come to me in favor. I go out as soon as my head hits the flat pillow. Darkness consumes my line of vision.

"_Ignatius!" He turns around; sienna eyes etched in worry, fear, rage, but mostly anguish. His shoulders seem to have relaxed once we locked our gaze, as if a heavy weight had been lifted._

_ "Fionna, you have no idea how relieved I am to see you-"I practically throw myself at him in a tight embrace before FP can finish his sentence. The next thing I know, a sob escapes from me until everything comes crashing down and my tears soak into his jacket._

_ "M-my mo-mom a-and-"he seems to have relaxed from my sudden hold and his arms wrap around my frame in comfort._

_ "Shh…you don't have to say more" The world seems to stand still at this point, making it seem like we're the only two people in the world and I begin to feel weight lighten-the weight that has been bound in my chest since I had found my mother, I feel comfort, but all good things must come to an end eventually._

_**"Aaaaaah!" **_

_ Crunch._

_I look up into the heart warming sienna eyes that I have come accustomed to and I wonder if this will be the last time I feel the warm rapture of his gaze._

_ "We have to go." I nod. We go into full sprint down the paths of the cobbled streets, occasionally grabbing any objects that could be used as weapons to protect ourselves._

_ Whack. Smash._

_In all different directions we hit, kick punch, swing, and it doesn't seem like we are making much of an effect. _

_ "What are we going to do Fionna? We still have to find everyone else" I know what idea is best-quicker, more efficient-but I don't want to!...but we have to think of any family and friends who might have made it so far…_

_ "Splitting up would be an idea, but I don't know. There are still a lot of flaws to that plan."_

_NO! I know what is going to happen! I don't want it to happen! I am NOT going to relive these moments!_

I wake up with a jolt and my heart sunk in my shoes from the-not-so-pleasant nap.

"Morning, sleeping beauty" I don't even have to look up to know who it is the husky sarcastic voice belongs to.

"Morning, Marsh"

"Whatcha dream about~" I meet his eyes with a playful glint.

"Well you seem awfully cheery considering where we're all going." He raises his hands up in surrender-and allowing me to change the topic.

"Just trying to lighten the mood" I look up at the cracked mono-color wall clock and I jolt.

"Marsh, we have to go! Why didn't you tell me I slept in _that_ long?!" Maybe I should've taken note of the canvas bag slung over his shoulder and the difference in his clothing.

"Hey, hey, don't go accusing me of this biz! I was easing you into the conversation like, 'hey, you want a cookie? Okay, did you sleep well, Oh you _did_ dream of me! Okay, now we gotta go, you know, throw ourselves at zombies, but don't worry we can talk about your undying love for me-"I give him a good semi-playful punch in the arm-_only semi_.

"OW! Fionna you my friend, punch like a man. That both impresses and _scares_ me."

"That was being playful. Now come on, we've got to go!" I grab the hand that he is not currently using to rub his now sore shoulder and run to the trains-after I grabbed my stuff of course

**~time skip**~

**Marshall Lee's POV:**

"Uggh, I can't seem to find Cake, she must be on a different train car and it's too crowded for me to bother searching. I guess we'll just see her later." Fionna slumps down on the seat next to me. She seems to be stressing herself out over this.

"Don't worry blue, we will find Cake later and I'm sure she's not mad at you. Besides, doesn't she have her boyfriend? I'm sure he's her comfort right now and hey now you have me ALL to yourself. I know you're secretly enjoying this, don't deny it." I entwine my fingers behind my head and lean back while Fi lets out a un-lady-like snort to my response.

"Your head couldn't get any bigger could it?" Her deep sapphire irises stare my own down with a playful and sinister glimmer. I dramatically flip my dark hair,

"Please you can't resist _these_ lushes' locks" Her giggling becomes more coherent as she flicks the side of my head playfully-_though, playfully still hurts!_

"Come on Marsh, let's play the question game!" I look at her questionably at the sudden energy.

"Okay, what's your favorite color?"

"Blue. Yours?"

"Red. What's your favorite breakfast food?"

"Bacon pancakes, what kind of music do you listen to?" Bacon pancakes? What the hell is that?

"I mostly listen to rock and alternative genre. Do you play any instruments?"

"Piano and I mastered playing the balloon when I was a kid-"A deep laughter erupts from my diaphragm; balloon? Seriously, how in god's name can you play a balloon as an instrument?

"Laugh all you want, but once you've mastered the ways of the balloon, you will make such a beautiful sound that angels will cry! Angels will cry damn it!" I can feel the glare of everyone around us what with the commotion we're making. Fi clears here throat.

"Anyway, where were we? Oh, yeah my turn. Hmmm…what's one of the worst mistakes you've made in your _entire _life?"

"Dating my psycho ex-girlfriend-"

"Oh, come on. You're probably exaggerating."

"She tried selling my guitar, she beat up some girl because she thought that I thought she was prettier than her, and she lit all my sheet music on fire in my house intending to burn that down as well after we broke up! That's only a small portion of the list!" She lifts her hands up in surrender.

"Hey, you just have to 'em better. Or maybe you're secretly attracted to psychos." She wiggles her eyebrows and I playfully push her shoulders.

"Shut up, I wouldn't have dated that witch had I known she was a rampaging psychopath. She's probably pillaging villages as we speak." I earn myself a good laugh from her and I notice just how cramp the train is. Fionna and I are occupying one of booth seats. The cushion are worn down from vigorous use, any tables are filthy, broken, and have profanity written all over them. The lights flicker and the floors could use a good mopping, but these little issues are the least of our concerns right now. This was a certainly nice train in its prime though-probably late 1900s, times like this always make me wonder how the world would look restored, rather than broken down vacant buildings, lost businesses, banged up old buses, and hazardous waste filled skies. How the world was like before these mutations outbreaks, before science became the primary source to where all funding was spent, when the world was simpler. Scientists had made so many experiments and discoveries that the human anatomy couldn't handle. They went too far, there was no moderation or limitation to the subject matter being tested. Instead our environment suffered, along with some living organisms within. Now everyone's paying the price as the government tries to keep the situation under wraps in hopes to suppress the situation, which was evidently in vain. Now _we _the people must clean this mess up.

My eyes wander until they settle on the blonde next to me. She seems to be in her own world right now, any previous conversations put to a halt.

Her hair is slightly tussled from her abrupt nap before we arrived here. Golden locks peak out from her tightly wound braid while her bangs are free from the hair tie prison, some grazing the apples of her cheek while others settle atop her long eye lashes. Her gaze is fixated on the nearest window, now that we're settled closely I notice the specks of light freckles that occupy her skin. I now notice the subtle amount of pink splayed across her cheeks-but it's a natural flush-

"You know, I would prefer for you to say something rather than sit and gawk at me the entire time." How long was our conversation paused?

"What's wrong with taking in a nice sight to see?" I feel my sly grin growing as her face converts to a lovely deep shade of crimson. Then her determined gaze meets mine, why does that look always make my stomach do twists and flips?

"Whatever you say, _Marshmallow" And_ now my left eye is twitching. _Marshmallow?!_

"Last time I checked, I wasn't eatable"

"Hey, we already settled that I could give you nick names too. Don't worry, I like calling you 'Marshy' better anyway-"her sentence gets interrupted by an abrupt long yawn.

"You wanna go to sleep blue?" Yet she was already slumped over against my shoulder sleeping like a rock.

"I wish I could do that" I grumble as I wrap my arm around her shoulders as she continues to cuddle into my frame. It's funny, I expected the tough little warrior to feel hard-maybe like stone. But it's quite the opposite, Fionna feels _soft_, like more of a stuffed animal that a small child cannot resist snuggling. Her intoxicating scent wafts in, something like a mix of strawberries, vanilla, and something else-whatever it is, it's _nice._

Before I know it, my eyes begin to feel heavy and I drift off.

_"Marshall, I think you should think a bit more before you do this." I try to avoid the wise ice blue eyes, but that would be delaying the inevitable. _

_"You don't understand Simon! You're the only one who actually cares about me around here; It is absolutely disgusting having to stay here in this house." Simon let's out a sigh, I know he's only thinking of my well being-he is the only father figure i have ever known._

_"Marshall, your mother does care about you" Then why do I always have to ask myself if she even loves me?_

_"Well, she has funny ways of showing it" I feel a firm grasp on my shoulder, now I can't avoid his worried expression directing towards me._

_"You have every right to feel hurt, but don't be hasty Marshall. You might regret this" But I've already made my resolve._

_"I just need some space for a while" _

I begin to stir as something shakes my shoulders gently.

"Marsh…come on, we have to get off now." I rub away the blur in my vision to see the solemn expression of the blonde still tangled in my arms. If I hadn't left home, I would be safe, and warm, and _miserable. _My thumb finds its way to her soft cheek; _maybe this is a silver lining. _

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry it's been a little while. I had most of this chapter done for a while, but I wasn't exactly sure where I wanted to take it and I've been pretty busy. I assure you the next chapter will have some action in it, so the plot will be picking up. Anyways, please review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Backed Into Corners**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time; I just own my story plot**

**Fionna's POV:**

"YOU WANT TO TEST ME YOU SONS OF BITCHES?!"

_Whack! Swipe!...Clink! Thud!_

After constant clashes between metal, body to body collisions, and gun shots blaring, these are the types of noises I am now accustomed to. While Marshal and I are in the dead center of an angry mob of the undead trying to tear us limb from limb, I am trying to keep myself level headed and plot out my tactics. Although I am not exactly sure if the angry profanity spilling out of my mouth is helping much…oh well.

As I avoid the oncoming blunt objects swiveling through the air with great force and not-so-much precision, I catch another disfigured face charging toward me, I react quickly. My hand instinctively reaches for my pistol and in no time I fire and hit its arm, slowing it down, I make a charge myself and my right foot collides with the unsightly jaw with such great impact that the zombie is sent flying backwards-all the while knocking down three other occupants. To make sure the rotting maggot ridden corpses stay down, I walk over and quickly stomp on their faces, crushing their skulls and necks to smithereens-not a pleasant sight, but hey I have to save my ammo. I fasten my pistol back in the correct holster.

I catch a glimpse of worn decaying skin from behind and in the moment I feel its shallow foul stench breaths, I take the opportunity to duck down, sweep my feet underneath and roundhouse kick the lost soul, causing the corpse to stumble backwards while I swiftly retreat a dagger lunge down and savagely stab the body, making a sickening sound that makes my own stomach churn until the zombie finally stills. As I stare into the lost dull grey irises of the once happily living civilian I hear my blood rush and my heart seems to be pounding so hard, I am surprised my chest doesn't ache. I try to regulate my breathing.

"Fi! Pay attention!"

My ears perk and my head jerks up painfully to see a mutated fleshed being running directly towards me, steel pipe in hand. It's further mutated, there isn't much layering of skin at all, if any. I can see all of its muscles, tendons, and veins-not exactly what I would consider a beauty. My right arm reaches for one of the dual swords fastened on my back and my legs work themselves in a squatting position. I get a firm grasp and when the corpse is not but a few feet away, I harshly jump up, clashing my sword against the steel pipe with enough impact to send the measly pipe flying out of the mutants grip. My left leg finds its way to upper cutting the rotted arm that was still in the same position as it was when handling the steel object, making the zombie stumble back a few paces. I take my chance, with one great swipe; I slice the being in half. Blood splurges everywhere, landing on me. No doubt it will dry and cake on me much like the rest of the caked on blood occupying my once clean skin.

_Umm, Nomm, Slurp!_

My head turn in the direction of the sickening sound; I have to suppress a gag. The zombie's back is turned, on its knees; it seems to be feeding off a dead animal-a dog perhaps. I cautiously walk up to the beast so not to heed it warning. When at a fair distance, I jump on its shoulders, and I grab the head between my knees breaking its neck with a twist, once and for all killing the corpse instantaneously. Before the body has the chance to slump down, I roll over and away from the once feeding zombie.

_AAAHHH!_

I jolt up and look over, my eyes widen with fear. A hopper had lunged itself at Marshall and has him pinned down to the ground, mouth open wide-ready to gnaw into his flesh.

"MARSHALL!" I don't even realize what has just escaped from my lips.

An over whelming anger envelopes me as I grab my throwing dagger and throw with all of the precision and rage I can conjure up. The Blade hits. The head is lopped off. A water fountain of blood unleashes from the now bare shoulders.

**Marshall Lee's POV:**

"_Eww, gross."_ Yuck. I now I have _even more_ zombie innards on me. My hand rakes through my hair as my erratic heart beat slows. My hand catches a cool squishy texture and…_is that brain tissue?!_

"Ahhh, Fionna I really appreciate you saving my life and all, but could you do a cleaner job next time?" I push my upper body up off the ground and notice the offered hand. My gaze flicks up to a worried expression plastered across Fionna's face. I take her hand and she helps haul me up to my feet. We stand hand in hand.

"I'm alright Fi" I offer a warm smile and I give her hand an affectionate squeeze. Her hand squeezes back and she turns her attention to the now vacant pavement. I start to think she's not going to respond, but she does say something.

"They hunt in groups, since we took out most of that one, the last few probably scattered away." Her expression is grim and her mouth is set in a firm line.

"Maybe we should scope the area" I suggest. Our hands drop, and I try to shove away the feeling of missing the warmth. I observe the block that we ended up in. To be honest, everything was such a blur that I am not exactly sure just _how _we ended up here. Right now we stand parallel to a row of relatively similar houses while on the other side is an abandoned farm and warehouse. I had heard that this area used to be very rural, but became more suburbs like over time, now there are the occasional farmlands to show evidence of a once very rural town. I take closer observations to the buildings; they all have crosses on them. This indicates that they've already been checked for survivors and came up as squat. This is just to show respect to the victims. It also tells us the building is clear.

Some buildings that belong to survivors who escaped will simply have a green triangular sign on the door while other buildings that have a red triangular sign shows the lot is very hazardous and to keep away. Then the buildings with no signs what so ever indicates that the lot has yet to be checked.

"The neighborhood blocks are pact tightly next to one another, while going further south of the sector is mostly public area. Maybe we should just walk around, eliminate small numbers, and help anybody we come across." She's right; it would be too much work to scale a bunch of buildings only to find individual wanderers. Besides, I don't hear any signs of life besides us. We were the only ones creating those battle noises only moments ago.

"Sounds like a start"

**~time skip~**

_Yank!_

I pull out the hatchet that I had found along the way to this street from the corps' head.

"What a convenient way to test this" Fi eyes the blade,

"As I said, it needs sharpening." I cast may hand over my eyes to protect myself from the sun rays as I peer over the horizon.

"The sun is setting. It'll be nighttime in no time" Fi gives me a curios glance,

"Do you prefer the nighttime?" But before I have the chance to answer, we both hear a groan not too far in the distance. And I suddenly feel cold hands grip my shoulders; I swing my elbow back without any thought. I hear a disturbing crack as the blunt of my elbow collides harshly against the enemy's face. It hits the ground and I turn to see an alarming amount of zombies closing in on us.

"Where the hell did they come from?!" Fionna doesn't seem to know how to respond. Instead, she lets out a frustrated grunt and wields herself with her two swords. In no time she's expertly slicing away, twirling her swords as if they weigh nothing but a feather…_show off…okay, maybe that's really cool…I should start fighting now!_

I approach at full sprint, lopping as many heads I can with my new found axe. The further I pass, however I find myself in a more difficult situation. I feel as if walls are closing in and most of the creatures are now dodging the dull axe blade. _Screw it!_

I stick my axe in the make shift holder against my thigh as I decide to rely mostly on myself. I kick directly into a zombie's face and manage to kill it. I then tackle into another corps' torso causing it to tumble to the pavement. I take out my rifle and finish it off. As I catch a glimpse of another undead beast lunging out towards me, I jab it with the front of my rifle, sending it flying backwards allowing me to crush its neck and skull.

My eyes swiftly sweep back and forth. Between me and Fionna, it looks like a good amount is already down. I feel a thud against my lower back and I slightly tilt my head to catch what is suddenly up against my back. It's Fionna; we are back to back facing the rotting enemies. I can feel her shoulders rise and slump back down in pattern, trying to catch her breath.

"More of them are coming!" My own breathing hitches in my throat as I too spot another large crowd of undead coming in for an ambush. A growl escapes my lips,

"How are we going to handle _this? _Where did they even come from?!"

"I don't know. But we're going to have to get out of here! There is no way we can take down those numbers on our own!" She was right, but how does she plan on getting us out of this?

"Follow my lead!" And so I do, but stop when I see exactly _what_ she is doing. With little to know effort, the blonde jumps, flips, and hops over zombies like no tomorrow. Where am I going to get that agility exactly?

"Here goes nothing" I say under my breath.

I try and follow her pace; I launch and my hands find themselves being supported by the skulls of zombies as I do my best to flip over the crowd. The tactic works, which amazes me even though the task is done sloppily by me while Blondie somehow lands gracefully each leap.

I find that we in fact managed to jump through the crowd and now leave in full sprint. I find that sprinting is difficult at the moment; my head is still rushing from that entire 'follow my lead' tactic. After multiple twist and turns through broad streets and alley ways, Fionna comes to an abrupt sop. She slumps to her knees,

"This should be good enough" I flick my gaze upwards, and my sight lands on a simple two story house with a green triangular sign on the door.

"We'll take refuge here for now and barricade all of the doors and windows" Fionna continues.

"Alright, come on goldy locks" Her face contorts into an expression that I have never seen before that makes me want to roll on the floor laughing. It's a facial expression that is somehow between anger, horror, astonishment,terror, and confusion.

"_GOLDY LOCKS?!" _Note to self, call Fi goldy locks more often.

**Author's Note:**

** Yay another chapter down! I honestly didn't know where I wanted to end that chapter, but figured that was a good spot. Anyways, as for suggestions that were commented, I really appreciate the ideas! In fact, I actually did think of those ideas when I was first making this story, and I've decided that I will put them in, but they won't be until later chapters. As for this chapter, I just wanted to get some action started. This story is slowly but surely progressing and I plan on making a lot of chapters. How many exactly? I don't know yet. Anyways…I feel like I say 'anyways' a lot, but please review! It is well appreciated :)**

** -J.M**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Tugging at the Heart Strings**

**Quick Author's Note****: I am so sorry for all the grammar errors in the last chapter! I was so tired when I last updated and didn't edit as much as I should have! I mean I'm probably not going to fix it at this point, but I still want to kick myself for the stupid mistakes I made :(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time!**

**Marshall Lee's POV:**

_Bang, Bang, Bang-Ping!_

Ah! That's the second nail that's ricocheted, and of course it had to hit my thumb!

"I think we've barricaded everything Blondie!" I start to suck the blood seeping out of the tip of my injured finger, and grimace. _Ew,_ it tastes like copper. Not exactly what I would define as appetizing.

"Okay so we've both showered and all the entry ways are sealed off. Good, now we can relax!" My head tilts to where Fionna's voice is echoing. My gaze follows her descending form, basking in the sight of her now scrubbed clean porcelain skin that seems to gleam from the moonlight peaking though the glass windows and her wet hair matted around her face and sticking to her somewhat bare shoulders and collar bone. I let my eyes roam over the blonde occupant wearing a loose t shirt and shorts, feet bare and loose darkened blonde hair cascading. I allow my grin to widen; she somehow pulls off this messy laid back look.

"How long are we staying here?" She jumps the last few steps and lands gracefully as my mouth slightly gapes in awe.

"Just for the night to recharge, so don't get too comfortable." She replies as she starts spinning like some sort of ballerina.

"Like to dance, or are you just being an air head?" She glares at me momentarily, but only half-heartedly.

"My mom was a dance instructor; she made me take her classes. I can do ballet, tap, jazz, and hip hop."

"You don't strike me much of a dancer. Can you do a simple waltz?" At that she stop mid twirl and does a half bow, then proceeds to hold her hand out. I'm about to accept her offer when I realize-

"Wait" She seems bewildered, but understands once I start towards an old record player. We need music, and this old contraption will just have to do. This whole house is very vintage style like. I would guess that an old retired couple owned this house; between the contrasting colors, old peeling floral wall paper, mismatched knickknacks, and dark finished Victorian style furniture with just a touch of a friendly homey feel, yeah I'd say this was a home of a nice elderly couple. At least that's what I'd like to imagine, and that whoever did live here, made it out of this sector alive.

My hand glides over the cool cover protecting the well taken care of record from the neatly stacked pile next to the old device. I'm not sure of any of the names of these songs, but they are not completely unfamiliar, I think Simon mentioned some of these artists before-all I got out of that tangent was that the genre was indeed jazz. I carefully glide the record from its little home and I place it in the correct position upon the record player. Once I finish the little procedure, a nice melody fills the room. It seems to take us back in time and I feel a huge goofy smile on my own face as I think of how Simon would probably be tapping his foot and snapping his fingers all the while saying something along the lines of, _"Now this is real music, but just not as cool as my wicked drumming" _or something along the lines of that.

I feel warm dainty finger wrap around my wrist, I see Fionna smile brightly at me as she pulls me towards the center of the room. I realize just how nervous I am once her hands rest on my shoulders; _it's just a stupid dance why should I be getting any jitters?_ I gulp and my own hand glides down to where they comfortably rest on the dip of her waist, almost as if we fit snugly like a puzzle piece. The first song is pretty slow, so our steps are slow and cautious, but in sync with the soothing beat.

Words aren't exchanged, it is just a comfortable silence, and not an awkward pause-it's just heartwarmingly comfortable. Fionna's on hand leaves my shoulder and her palm begins to glide down my arm, snatching my one hand from her waist. I'm not sure exactly of her intention until her fingers wrap perfectly around mine. Our elbows bend to where our linked hands are slightly raised in the air and we give each other slightly more space.

"I hope you know this is really cliché" Fionna's smile broadens in response.

"All we're missing is the gown and tux." I chuckle as I look down at my own attire, grey baggy sweat pants and an old red t shirt with holes at the bottom trim. _Yep, I definitely could pass as a prince. No, a king!_

**~time skip~**

After an hour consisting of waltzing, swing dancing, and a very half-assed break dance competition, we decided to finally start rummaging for any food.

"I feel like we're being disrespectful"

"Fi, one, no one's living here, two, we've already waltzed right in, barricaded the entryways and helped ourselves to showers. I don't think it _matters_ at this point. Besides, we're surviving." She grumbles as I stick my head back in the refrigerator rummaging for anything that isn't spoiled.

"Still doesn't feel right. The more I look around the place, the more I imagine the people who lived here and the horrified look on their faces when they found decaying faces at their door step."

"Come on Fi, I know it's a horrible scenario, we _all_ know. But you should think about something positive, like the people from here escaping. And, hey if you're imagining the same people I am then I think they would happily welcome us into their home to save our skins." I get a small smile out of her, _I'll take it._

"I doubt you'll find much in their Marshy, maybe you should look through the pantry. I should rummage around for any medical supplies, the more the merrier." At that, she turns away and starts toward the stairs heading to the second floor bathroom. I can tell she is plagued with guilt, but what really hurts is how defeated she sounds right now.

"I shouldn't care. I should only worry about myself, not whether or not some girl is sad." I huff out a deep breath and my shoulders slack, that's not true. Whether I like it or not, I'm not some emotionless dirt bag that carries no concern for other peoples well beings. Plus, there is something about _her. _I told myself not to fall for anyone after that whole Ashley situation, yet here I am staring down the dark intimidating ibis ready for the leap. Is that so bad? This has to be different. Fionna-she's funny, beautiful, intelligent, brave, and tough as nails-we get along, she's fun to be around, even in this disaster.

Why do we have to be under this scenario? Why couldn't we have just met normally before all of this? All I would have had to worry about was acting like some nervous school boy trying to keep his voice from cracking as he asks his first crush out on a date and worrying about my palms being sweaty while we hold hands down the streets. That seems like a walk in the park compared to what we have to do now.

"I put together a nifty medical kit if I do say so myself" What have I been doing the past five minutes? I look at the pile of jars and cans of food that I apparently created.

"Are we just going to up and raid every place we refuge?"

"On the contrary newb, we actually aren't going to take refuge in cozy houses like this often. Life's neither that easy nor convenient. In fact, more often than not we're going to have to be on high alert and suffer a fair amount of sleep deprivation." Wooh. That's _exactly _what I want to hear. I look up to see Fionna about to continue speaking,

"Hey, it won't be so bad. At least you've got me!" She smiles so broadly that her cheeks raise and flush while the brightness of her grin meets her eyes as well. My stomach feels as if a hundred little butterflies had been released and are now on a frenzy-_not cool._

**Fionna's POV:**

I proceed to organize all of the new found objects I had discovered in the medicine cabinet and cupboards. All the essentials-gauze, butt loads of bandages, pain killers, vitamin supplements, rubbing alcohol, ect. I am glad I always carry around a roomy bag to store extra supplies such as these; it still feels a little funny raiding through someone's home. I hope Marshall is right, because his reassurances did make me feel a bit better.

I look towards the content of food he had selected and quirked my eyebrow skeptically,

"Uh, Marshy, what are we going to do with a bulked supply consisting of peanut butter, mayonnaise, and cat nip?" I have to suppress a giggle when his head shoots toward the jars and cans stacked on the counter top, his face is priceless, full of question and shock, to top it all off his face turns beat red.

"Whoa, okay I knew I wasn't paying attention, but I was really hoping my subconscious wouldn't be this stupid." I finally let out my suppressed laugh and start to neatly put away the not-so-nutritional or even helpful food content.

"Is there something on your mind you want to talk about? I mean you had to have been pretty distraught over something considering you didn't realize you grabbed _catnip."_ I look over my shoulder only to find that, once again, Marshall's self-confidence is plastered across his facial expression.

"What you've never tried catnip before? Maybe it tastes just like tuna and it could be your favorite snack in the world all thanks to _me."_ My nose wrinkles and I stick my tongue out in disgust. Lame way to try and get me off track.

"One, I don't like tuna, two, just _no, _and three, don't change the subject on me you dweeb!" He raises his hands in surrender.

"Alright, alright, you got me goldy locks. Perhaps I was thinking about _you _and _me."_ My mouth gapes and I feel my cheeks ablaze, _what exactly does he mean by that?_ I quickly regain my composure, though I'm sure I look very similar to a strawberry right now.

"Wh-what do y-you me-an?" Damn. I stuttered, _a lot._ And to just top the icing on the cake, Marshall starts to minimize the gap between us. The next thing I know my chin is being tilted upwards between Marshall's thumb and index finger, forcing me to lock in gaze with deep emerald eyes. His facial expression is bitter sweet, he smiles slightly, yet his eyes are filled with something along the lines of sorrow and…longing?

"You tell me" Is he kidding me? He has to be pulling some sort of prank. I mean, we've only known each other about a week and-oh god he's leaning in. He is leaning toward me! What do I do what do I do! He can't do this to me! I can't deal with more heart break! My heart is picking up a really unhealthy speed. But, why am I starting to close my eyes? Crap. I want this, don't I? _Yes_, yes I do.

_Boom! Thud._

We both jolt to the point where we jump a few feet backwards, leaving the warmth of vaguely shared body heat. We both look around frantically while seeming to collect of what was just about to occur.

"It must be from some of the fighting going on. Someone must have used a grenade or something." I stammer out as I begin to scratch the back of my neck, all the while avoiding any possible eye contact with Marshall. I have a feeling he is doing the same.

"Marshall, what was-"

"Forget about that, we should just try and get some sleep and we'll look for food to take in the morning." My heart feels as if it's been shackled and heaved down by a led weight. I shouldn't be disappointed, we just avoided something complicated that would most likely cause heart break and dread. I should be relieved. But I'm _not._

I shove the internal argument aside. We don't have time to think about something so petty in this time of need.

"Right, we'll pack first thing in the morning."

**Author's Note:**

** Okay, so now I know what I'm doing with the next chapters. I just wanted to throw in some development before the plot gets serious. I was going to make this chapter longer, but decided to leave it there. The next chapter will most likely be longer, I think this one was fairly short. Sorry about that :/ I hope the chapter wasn't bad ...Anyways, please review! I enjoy reading comments, whether it'd be good or bad critique. Ta ta for now until the next update!~**

**-J.M**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Calling Out The Troops?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time!...If I did, then…oh the fun I would have!~**

**Fionna's POV:**

_"Behind you Fi!"_

I quickly twist my body round, I spot the tattered shoe of a rotting occupant ready to gnaw at my face and I stomp with all of the frustration I am able to conjure up, which happens to be _a lot._ The stomp itself ends up being somewhat futile, but has enough effect for the zombie to stagger slightly back and I don't think twice before firing my hand gun. That done I swiftly scan what we have left to face.

_Splat!_

The sickening sound of another decapitated head dropping to the pavement is enough to make me cringe. Marshall has _really_ come accustomed to that axe of his. I see another corpse approaching, _there's a good distance,_ so I cartwheel towards the unsuspecting creature and manage to kick it twice in the process. It tumbles down and lands roughly against the asphalt. I then unfasten my sword and lop the creatures' head off or, _taking the 'Marshall Lee approach.'_ When I see two more pursuers start toward me, I lunge down and swiftly slice the leg of the creature coming towards my right, and the proceeding to stab the assailant coming towards my left not much later. I stomp on the other assailant's head, since I know I didn't finish it off with that flesh wound.

Once I think I am finished with the job, I get roughly pushed forward and my face harshly bangs against the ground as I get tackled down. I can smell rotting breathe as the zombie is about to bite me. I close my eyes ready for the ordeal when-

_Boom!_

I can feel blood getting soaked all over the back of my head, neck and shoulders. Footsteps quickly come toward me. A pair of hands gently take hold of my arms and help me up from the current position. I try to avoid Marshall's gaze, _I don't like causing people to worry over me,_ but alas our gaze meets and it doesn't long before I'm swept in a hug. My stomach reacts with some weird flips and I slowly hug back.

"I'm okay now. Thank you Marsh" We slowly separate and I can tell this touchy moment is coming to an abrupt end.

"I think we're clear here Blondie" My gaze flickers towards Marshall, _and curse myself for responding to that nickname!_

"I'm surprised that we haven't run into anyone else yet. I mean we are in the central city dwelling of this place, yet we haven't found a living soul. There was a whole group of us sent and divided here, where are they?" The darkest thoughts begin to creep into and pollute into my head, but I shake them out and shiver in the process. I can't think like that, especially since Cake and Mocro are amongst those groups.

"I don't think we should put too much thought into this just yet. Perhaps we were the only ones who managed to stumble here so far. This _is_ a large sector; it took us quite a while to get here. I'm sure the others are just being held up at the moment." Well that's a better thought than the alternative.

"Yeah, I guess I might just be jumping to conclusions." I hope I am.

Between the small journey on foot from that little house and running into obstacles, it took us about four hours to finally get here. Then another two or three to get rid of this little infestation by ourselves. We haven't even checked the buildings yet.

"We still have to check the buildings! Maybe we'll find people!" I don't wait for a response; I start toward the nearest shop that lacks a door and hinges. In fact, most of the glass windows are smashed to smithereens. The only sounds that I can hear are the echoing padding of my own footsteps as I jog to the not-so-welcoming entrance. I slow to a more cautious pace once I reach the entrance and I am a few feet away from the broken down shop.

The whole sector seems eerily quiet and I can't help the slightest tremble effect that the lack of noise pollution has left. My eyes sweep across the building multiple times for any signs of threat. The now broken and seemingly vacant shop looks to have once been a simple old pawn shop that hadn't matched the more current buildings in the city dwelling for years. I doubt the owner had ever imagined the shop to look in this condition. Missing doors, smashed in windows, original paint having being dried over in blood and gun powder. My heart sinks at the comparison of its original state and now.

My body seems to take over and my reluctance is forced to subside. My right foot steps forward, then my left follows. Hands still shaky and eyes darting in anticipation are proven to be wasted when I see not one suggestion of friend or enemies. I can see Marshall approach from the corner of my eye. He places a hand on my shoulder, _maybe he noticed how shaken I am._ I don't understand what's coming over me, I've been on dozens of missions and I have still yet to shake this anxiety. Maybe I am just being human.

"I'll check the employee room, then we can check the other buildings together. It'll be less efficient, but it's best to be safe than sorry." I simply nod in agreement. Why is it that he can keep calm while I can't? Is this something I should be jealous about? Perhaps I should feel angry? Why is it that I feel happy? I feel as if an unbearable pressure has resided. I shouldn't be dependent on _anyone. _Yet here I am clinging onto some boy I met not too long ago as if I can't handle tasks on my own. I'm a captain for Pete's sake!

I start to realize that my hands had found their way to the blue stripes on either sleeve of my jacket. _No_, it's not that I _need _help. I _want_ to be here with company. I want somebody willing to keep me sane and keep me from having to fight these demons all alone.

"The place is clear Fi" Instead of just brushing past me Marsh clutches my hand. Neither of us acknowledges this in exception of my own hand instinctively intertwining with his. We press towards the next building to be checked, hands interlocked.

**Marshall Lee's POV:**

After five small shops and two corporate buildings, we have only found a few zombies in which we immediately took care of. Now it's on to our third corporate building. We're both getting nervous, though I try not to let my anxiety show for Fionna's sake. I think it's because of Cake, but she seems especially nervous; I can't blame her since Cake is basically family to her.

As we enter the lobby, I notice the humming of electric currents being put to use. I look towards Fionna and she nods in response, she seems to have noticed as well. It's possible that we've actually come across some living beings. We walk towards the elevator parallel to us.

"Is it really such a good idea to keep using elevators like this Fi? Doesn't it take away from the element of surprise?" She opens the elevator door with a simple press of a button.

"Typical zombies don't tend to notice by sound, rather they respond by smell and movement and that makes up their line of sight" I nodded, I supposed it makes sense. I mean, how much can a rotting corps' brain function and be connected to?...Well it shouldn't at all, but given the scenario…

_Beep!_

Are you going just stand here the entire time in la la land or are you going to come with me?" Fionna tugs me forward and I sloppily stumble into the elevator with her,

"Sorry 'bout that bunny" I think I actually start to see smoke coming out of her ears while she comically contorts to rage.

"Now where in the hell did 'bunny' come from?!" I start to snicker.

"What can I say, you are about as threatening as a little bunny rabbit with its ears flopped down-" Holy crap she's actually tackling me!

"Fi! Calm down it's just a joke. Like 'hardy ha ha' sort of funny" My sentence is a little broken up by my continuous laughter. Fi pushes me against the wall,

_Beep!_

"Aw, see Fi, now look what you made me do. Tsk, tsk. Now we're going all the way to the top floor" She merely grumbles in response to my half-hearted lecture.

"You know, you have a lot of spunk for a girl. I like it" My playful grin broadens when she glares with a bright blush opposing any threat. Or maybe she's flushing with anger? I meet her gaze again and notice the lightened threat. Naw, it's not angry flush. Otherwise I'd most likely be sprawled out on the floor in agonizing pain.

"Watch it _Marshmallow. _You wouldn't want me to mess up your hair when I kick your ass." She leans against the elevator door with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I think I would be more concerned over other places rather than my hair" Her smile stretches into an almost seemingly Cheshire grin.

"But I wouldn't want you messing with my hair either. You can't mess with the money maker." She rolls her eyes and I finally get a giggle out of her. Mission accomplished.

_Beep!_

"Whoa-!" I quickly catch Fionna before she finishes comically falling backwards due to the now missing support she was leaning against. Not her brightest moment.

"FREEZE YOU- Fionna?!" I look up to see Cake and someone else. The other person is tall, with broad shoulders; he has dark skin, and silver hair. He looks pretty intimidating.

"CAKE!" To my disappointment, Fionna jumps out of my arms and flings herself to her not-so-related-but-who-cares sister, where Cake whole heartedly takes part in. I smile at the scene.

"Where have you people been?! I have been so worried, baby! Mocro had to practically hold me back from knocking down every door in this sector to find you!"

"Why don't we all sit down and calmly share our tales" I suggest. Fionna and Cake simultaneously nod. Then Cake gets up and faces her boyfriend and shows him hand gestures. Sign language perhaps? Fionna walks up to my side all the while having her hands interlocked behind her back and a bright smile beaming on her face.

"Mocro is deaf. He knows how to read lips, but he wasn't looking at you so he wouldn't have caught what you said. He also knows sign language. He lost his hearing in an accident a few years ago and now he mostly talks to Cake…and PG when he can."

"Okay you two, there's a table and some chairs set up over there in that break room" Cake points far behind us and we find the location to where she is pointing to." Fionna grabs my hand and leads the way. My eyes flicker towards our new habit and towards the protective older sister. Cake and I hold eye contact and she give me an 'I'm watching you' gesture. I gulp and fiddle with my pocket with my free hand while I hear Mocro chuckle in the background. _Why do I picture Cake being so much more demonic looking than she actually is?_ I cautiously look behind again and I swear there's a black ora cascading around her that makes me practically jump out of my skin!

"You okay Marshall?" Fionna turns and looks concerned as she open the scuffed up break room door. Then suddenly-

"_Yeah Marshall, you seem sick. We wouldn't want that would we?`" _I freeze now that Cake is suddenly inches away from me giving me a sinister look. Fionna simply quirks an eyebrow towards Cake all the while looking relatively confused. _She is so oblivious right now! _Should I give a cocky retort? This woman is honestly starting to scare me. I feel like I've been caught red-handed, like a little kid with his hand stuck in a cookie jar. Is it because I like Fi? _Do_ I like Fi?

"Why don't we get on with business" Fionna laughs nervously as she seems to have caught on with the scary tension.

**~time skip~**

"I think that's everything to recount for. Right Marsh?...I don't think I am leaving anything out."

"Yeah that should be everything." Except of course, how we spent our time in refuge. Cake does _not_ need to know that.

"Well, that's similar to what happened to Mocro and I. Except where we started, there wasn't too much infestation so we pressed on to the city dwelling. It just didn't seem to end. And call us crazy, but we could've sworn that the numbers increased significantly at night time. You said you heard explosions? Well, that was probably us blasting a bunch of those monsters and trying to high tail to this building." Why would it being nighttime effect the amount of zombies? I'd imagine that the group just kept increasing because more wanted to get on the action.

"Well that's not too strange. Those things overwhelm pretty easily. Did you guys come here alone?" Fionna asks seeming more business-like in her current composure.

"No, there were at least three other people…we don't know what happened to them" Cake suddenly looks worn out for the first time that I'd seen.

_~~!~~!~~~_

We all direct our attention toward the view outside the large ceiling to floor windows. There are sirens blaring. Fionna gets up and confirms our hunch.

"There are military vehicles. They must be fetching us for some reason. Come on, we have to get down there!" We waste no time in dashing out the room.

"Stairs or elevator?"

"No time for elevator!" That said we hurriedly descend the long spiral steps.

When we finally make it out of the corporate building we just about meet up with the vehicles, Fionna jogs closer.

"What's going on muscles?" A large man, _who indeed earns the title 'muscles'_, steps out

"We're rounding the troops and sending you guys off to different sectors. This one apparently needs more research and we were told that the soldiers need to evacuate this area."

"How is any research going to be done without any soldiers coming here? Don't we usually make enough observations anyway?"

"We're sending out scientists and highly trained guards. Nothing is going to be accomplished if you guys stay here" How do you argue with that? Such vague reasoning, but what can we do? Fionna seems frustrated, but she abides.

"Fine muscles, I'll trust you." Muscles' attention darts toward us three.

"Two in this vehicle and two in the other" I can tell Cake is angry about her reunion being cut short.

"Fionna!" Fi turns to her best friend running towards her in a bear hug once more, exchanging words that I can't quite seem to catch. Cake then comes towards me and surprises the daylights out of me with a hug. Then she whispers,

_"Make sure you take care of my baby sis" _I can feel my cheek meat heat up. Is there some other meaning behind those words? Is she trying to scare me? _ Gah! Why do women have to be so damn confusing?! _Cake runs back to her boyfriend while I catch up with Fionna and we both load into armored car.

_So the question is:_ _now what?_

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry that wasn't very eventful! But don't worry; this will eventually tie in later! Plus, I wanted to move out of this sector so that I could drop the drama/action bomb in the next chapter! Besides, it's no fun having so much of a story done in such little time. No, I'm looking to around 20 to 30's chapter range give or take. So, yay! Slow progress! Suspenseful? Maybe, I don't know :P Please review! I likes to read comments, plus I want to know if I ever go too far off track or if I'm writing terribly or something. But as said previously, I pretty much have the next few chapters planned out. Anyways, see ya until the next update!**

**-J.M**


	9. Chapter 9

**QUICK AUTHOR'S NOTE: I suggest you read this if you have any confusion!**

** In regards to the last update, I just want to clarify everyone of the situation in the plot line, since I feel as though I might have done a poor job or rushed in the last chapter. The last chapter WILL tie into the story later, even if it seemed confusing. The last chapter was really supposed to have left some things in the dark so that it would, again, be brought up later. This story is written in first point of view (which I normally hate, but felt it necessary for this particular plot) and the characters in this story are left in the dark themselves. The plot is taken place not TOO long after the zombie disease had broken out. Long enough to train and fight back to where there is a fighting chance, but source? Cure? Influence? They still have no idea. I'm taking this story at a slow pace. I'm trying not to make the story seem rushed (I often unintentionally do that anyway). Please, bear with me :) This story has yet to reach its peak. And you WILL see other characters; they didn't vanish into thin air! It would annoy me if they did, so I would not do that! Sorry, I just felt the need to clarify these points (in a light hearted matter, I don't want to come off as angry! Don't worry I'm not!). Anyways, thanks for sticking with this story so far, I appreciate it and hope you stay to it :P**

**P.S: Sorry I didn't update the weekend! My laptop is acting like an old lady (or man?) and refuses to run when I want it to, only when it feels like it. I mean seriously, it took me a few hours just to get an internet page or Microsoft Word to open. Sheesh, I'm starting to think that technology just likes to spite me :( But I don't think I deserve this!-Okay maybe I should've kept more on top of updates and deleting crap I don't need and…alright maybe I deserve ****_some_**** payback, but it's still frustrating!**

**Chapter Nine: In the Eye of the Storm**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time**

**Fionna's POV:**

Tears well up and cause a burning sensation, obscuring my line of vision. How can this be? I have never seen anything like this. Something worse than any nightmare I have ever faced. _E two. Finn's sector!_

Rotting carcasses are lying everywhere, dismembered, and whole. Some are zombified, some completely human. A good amount of bodies are wearing familiar clothing that I cannot bring myself to further speculate. I can't help it. A sob escapes my significantly constricted throat. My chest burns and the scene in front of us are leaving an unbearable anguish.

The pain only swells farther as I recognize the surrounding brick graphite buildings, convenient shops, and window treatments. A hot tear escapes and streaks down my cheek. This is _my_ home. This is where _I _ is where _we_ grew up. The dots only continue to connect and a cruel unforgiving voice reaches my thoughts. _There's the once living friendly mail man! Look over there, that's the once warm hearted neighbor you would always help bake apple pies with! Oh-is that someone you went to high school with? Probably _

_STOP!_

I can't think like this! I need to _focus! _

"Attention. All recruited aid must avert their undivided attention to this information." I hear a monotone voice echoing from above, and I just realize the amount of people who had just arrived. I also begin to feel a hand resting on my back. I slowly bring my attention to the owner of that said hand as I once again grip my sense of reality. I now see a concerned looking Marshall Lee. Had I been that obvious? What have I been doing? For all I know I could have been weeping this whole time and not have noticed. I give him a reassuring nod; I need to pull myself together anyway-without help.

_"Greetings volunteers" _I only now look up to the source, recognizing the owner of the projecting voice. _Gumball_

_"While we are not allowed to notify our exact concerns of the sectors you were just shipped from, I can assure you it's of the benefit."_ He pauses. He doesn't exactly seem to know the right way to sugar coat his speech. He of coarse sounds like the confident leader that he tends to take the role as, he usually get criticized for this, but there are certain things that Gumball has to do to avoid frenzy such as this.

_"Those specific sectors must be thoroughly searched and recorded in order to answer our current theories. Theories that we are withheld from announcing, you must understand that we are taking control of the situation and that those theories can easily be a long shot in which we wouldn't want to burden you with." _He obviously wasn't prepared for this speech, normal Gumball is much more calm and collected.

_"This sector here is by far one of the most dangerous. We have set up a medical camp nearing the outside walls of this dwelling. Military and medical vehicles are being sent as often as we can afford to. Be careful" _The screens turn black. That was it?

"Well that was completely useless. All we've gained from that _fantastic_ report was that we are basically on a suicide mission." I don't have much to say. This is typical. We have so many scientists, yet we know nothing of what they gain until it's thoroughly proven. Although I can't complain, the knowledge of all these different theories _would_ potentially cause chaos. I also don't sit right with being left in the dark. Normally, I can get information like this out of Gumball since we're buds, but he's not _here_ and I'm not _there._

I am surrounded by faint murmurs of complaint and defiance. My anguish quickly turns to rage. So these people just want to stand around while everyone else is fighting? While they're surrounded by dead bodies and pay no mind? I shrug away from Marshall's grasp.

"LISTEN UP!" All of the echoing murmurs are put to a halt.

"We have an obligation to do and we're sure as hell carrying that obligation out!"

"I don't want to see any slackers! We're fighting to protect people and I do not tolerate selfish slackers only willing to save their own skin! And I am infuriated that even one of you so called "soldiers" heeds no mine to our surroundings and decides to stand here waiting for some outside force to move you into action! Now go do what you signed up for and quit your lolly gagging!" It takes only a few moments for the relatively small army to split up and start their way into the town, leaving the clearing vacant in exception of Marshal and me.

"Are you okay Fi? You seem shaken" I solemnly look up to his eyes.

"Let's just go" I turn away and start to jog my way down the-oh-too-familiar roads.

There are no clear paths to stride upon; all is occupied with mentally scarring sights. The once heartwarming place of home is now eerily quiet and I find myself having trouble to stay on alert. Each time I spot a building, past images of what it had once looked like floods through mind and I find it harder and harder each time I am forced to blink the images away. All along _my_ home has been one of the deadliest dwellings. How could I have been so ignorant? I feel as though I should have been aware of this information in some way-and yet here I am taken aback, appalled as I was when I first fled from here. Well I am not fleeing with my tail between my legs this time!

"Fi! Slow down!" At the sound of Marshall's voice, I halt. When did I start sprinting so hard? I wait until Marshall catches up with me. It feels as though I pushed him miles away from me. _And I don't like it._ But why should I care? Didn't I want to avoid closeness such as this? Especially after what happened? When did I start to have this undying feeling to stay at Marshall's side? _Is it because you care? That perhaps you've developed feelings for him?_ I shake my head. No I can't.

"You do realize it's going to be difficult to face zombies when we're too busy catching our breath, right?" For some reason unbeknownst to me, I feel a pang of guilt. Is it for being irresponsible and rash? Or is it because I haven't told Marshall why I am upset, slightly pushing him away in the process…

"Look, I'm sorry-"

"It's okay, when you're ready to tell me, I'm here. You don't have to push yourself. Come on, we have other stuff to focus on." I can feel the corners of my mouth cork up, but the sweet moment is unfortunately interrupted by an unsettling groan in the distance.

I swiftly turn only to bear the sight of three barely fleshed rotting creature bolting toward us in full sprint, ready to lunge. I don't have enough time to grab a gun of some kind and properly aim, so I instead reach for my trusty sword.

The first and leading of the three initiates its fatality directly towards me, however I manage to disrupt its path with a powerful kick to what's left of a jaw. The creature staggers back and I give no second thought but to make a menacing slice aimed for the meaty torso. Innards spill out and the mutant creature falls back against the pavement.

**Marshall Lee's POV:**

The sprinting structure of dripping flesh continues to sprint toward me, arms put at full length ready to grab me. I step to the side at last minute, pushing the zombie, letting its momentum do the work for me. The creature stumbles and falls over. I unfasten my axe and behead the zombie before it has the opportunity to steady itself. When I hear another distinct groan, I realize that I had briefly forgotten about the third pursuer. I turn to the zombie not but a few feet away. I stumble back in an attempt for distance; however this might not have been the best decision because I now see that I've given the upper hand for it to ready itself to pounce. How could I be so stupid?

My grip on the rod of my weapon tightens as I prepare to play a sick version of baseball, but it proves unnecessary. A small blade is hurled and embeds itself inside the carcasses' neck. The creature falls to its knees and slumps lifelessly forward against the asphalt. Fionna retrieves her dagger, maybe it's the same dagger that saved my life before, and I control my erratic heartbeat.

"They came from over there" I look to where she's pointing, a path behind two buildings. But where does the path lead to?

"Let's go check it out, I have a feeling they were in full sprint for a reason other than us." She then strides confidently over to that said direction, as if she knows where she's going. But how could she? Has she been sent here before? It's possible, I mean she has been doing this ummm..occupation? For a while now, I just shrug off my questions and follow.

The path ends up leading us toward a park; I look around and notice that this is the only portion of land that seems clean so far. Clear, well pigmented patched of grass, crisp water occupying the ponds and in the one fountain, and the dirt paths are well kempt. As my head turns left to right at the sight, I blindly walk into something and stop.

It's Fi, and she looks ahead horrified. I follow her gaze and cringe. Piles of zombified bodies piled over wooden debris, ready to be ignited. People pushing wheel barrows of both zombified and human bodies. The human bodies awaiting proper burial while the zombies await their sloppy cremation; a camp is set up. Multiple make-shift beds are occupied by what I would assume are victims who are breathing wearily.

_"No, no please! There has to be another way"_ I feel Fionna hug the wind out of me as she buries her face into the nape of my neck. I can see why. A man lies on the ground as another man brings down an axe blade, severing the suffering man's calf off. There's a cry of horrifying pain and I feel an eerie shiver as my bodies' only response is the wrap my arms securely around Fionna.

"When you are bitten, the only way to prevent you from becoming a zombie is to immediately remove that part of your body-before the disease can spread." The vibration of Fionna's voice against my neck causes the hairs on the back of my neck to stand. I simply nod in acknowledgement. I cannot begin to imagine the pain the man must be feeling right now. I begin to blink once again.

"Don't look so surprised lad; this is what has to be done. Tell your girlfriend to quite her blubbering, it's a horrible sight indeed, but crying about it won't do no good."

"Excuse me for not wanting to witness someone's limb being lopped off! You guys aren't troops, so what are you doing here still? Shouldn't you have been led out by now?" Fionna spits back with venom laced around every word.

"Hasn't been much surviving soldiers _to_ lead us back now has there. Naw, we're best off our own. I'm not risking our skins in hopes that you people will pull through and save the day. We're taking care of ourselves just fine. Now, off you go, we're best off without the likes of you. We've decided to find our own way out." I lowly growl.

"We can help you. We might just be your only hope and yet you cast us off like we're some kind of nuisance? Maybe you should think about what you're saying before you send us away" A crowd gathers with infuriated expressions.

"We've put our faith in your hands before and it's only caused grief, now off with you!" The crowd chants. I lead Fionna away from the park.

"I can't blame them." I pause to listen.

"I mean, it's only natural for them to become defiant. There doing what they think is best to ensure survival. Who knows, maybe they are right"

**~time skip~**

**Fionna's POV:**

By now, I am used to running. I am in better shape than I have ever been in my life. But the body always has its limitation and I can only push my body further, even when every muscle is screaming out in pain and exhaustion. I only run forward as I bring down as many numbers as I can, it's what everyone is left to do. At least fifteen other soldiers scurry around the main street area, fighting off the walking-or should I say running dead. Each one of us seems to be outnumbered by at least ten. This area is intensely infested.

_"Everyone! Clear the way, I'm gonna set off a grenade!" _That said, everyone drops what they are doing and makes a mad dash away. I quicken my pace even more. I don't pay any mind to the building I run parallel to. I do however; notice a notice a sewage tunnel lid next to where it should be tightly snug. No problem. Just a small leap and I'm fine.

While in mid-leap, a tarnished intimidating hand reaches from below the street leading into the tunnel. A death grip is wound around my ankle and I cry out in pain. I try and fight the tug of war battle and I begin to feel my thigh rub against the cold ladder. I feel my leg get stuck between the rods during the struggle and my panic increase. I can't die like this! Not being drug down and eaten alive my some zombie-or _zombies! _Or worse, staying in this position while I get the blood drained out of me from my leg! I clamp my palms firmly against the road and continue to fight in desperation for my right leg.

My left leg rests on its knee in safety while I begin to kick my left leg hurriedly. Tears begin to brim and film over my eyes, and that's when I hear and _feel_ a snap. Another cry of pain escapes my lips, this time louder and full of anguish. _My leg is broken!_

_ "Fi!"_

**Author's Note:**

***Gasp!* What will happen? Well you'll have to find out in the next update :P I was originally going to make this one humongous chapter, but I decided to split this part of the story into two parts. Don't worry, I'll probably update the next chapter sooner, no guarantee though. Any who please review! I like to see whether or not my story is going in the right direction so that I can clear things up and blah blah blah. Ta ta for now!~**

**-J.M**


	10. NOTICE

**NOTICE:**

**I AM SO SORRY! I realize I haven't updated this story in a little over a month, which really isn't ****_too_**** bad, but I promise I WILL either update later on today or tomorrow! I have some valid excuses and some really lame excuses. For a while, I was totally swamped with work and then after that seemingly long period, I finally had some time to myself. And then the week of my birthday I figured, eh what the hell I deserve to just be lazy and hang around. After that, a lot of days, and I mean A LOT (or what felt like a lot since my birthday was the 30****th****), I meant to be way more productive, but then of course, doing nothing seemed much, much more appealing. Darn you summer laziness! XD. Anyways, I'm not dead! And I will bring forth my somewhat undivided attention to this story once again! And thank you to those of you who are sticking to my story! I'm really happy that there is still a continuous increase in views on my story (even after not updating for a month) ^.^ Thank you for that! Btw, while I'm still rambling, I may as well mention that I'm probably going to change my pen name, no big deal, that's about all the news that I can think about at the moment. :)**

**-Sincerely, J.M**


	11. Chapter 11

**Quick Author's Note:**

** Again, I AM SO SORRY! I was totally swamped with work! And then me being reluctant to do anything productive when I did have time and then my computer being ridiculously counterproductive and blah blah…I have butt loads of excuses and I'm sorry! . …grrr…I hate guilt…and procrastination :( Any who, I'm back! And to make up for the lack of updates, I shall conjure up some extra writing ability and make this chapter extra-long! And my updates should be consistent now and I hope you faithful readers out there stick with my story! XD Btw as you can see, I changed my pen name. My old one was based off an old inside joke between my friends probably about two or three years ago O_o**

**Chapter Ten:** **When Waves Come Crashing Down**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time**

**Marshall Lee's POV:**

As I kept pushing through the swarm of tightly packed people, my gaze kept flickering in all sorts of directions in search of a certain silhouetted.

_ AAAAAAAHHH! _My body reacts instantaneously while my eyes widen to the size of saucers; a horrible cry that chills my entire being to the bone. "_FI!"_

I frantically run towards the direction in which the cry had come from. My heart rate speeds to a rather unhealthy rate, my adrenaline pumps, I can hear my own blood rushing each gaining step, and I try to blink away the worst possible images of why Fionna would cause a resonating cry like that. "FIONNA!" I call out in desperation.

"MARSHALL!" I faintly hear the pained call. I swallow a huge lump in my throat and pick up speed. _This can't be happening!_ Each time I gain a stride further to whatever destination awaits, the rougher pushes and tugs I gets from the rush of soldier trying to go in the opposite direction. After what feels like eternity, my frantic search ends. I see her. My stomach drops and my eyes burn with oncoming grief.

"F-fionna?!" One of her legs seems to be stuck in a man hole while the rest of her body is slumped forward. _No! _Her body suddenly jolts up.

"H-help me" She's still alive! I instantly come by her side, as soon as I settle myself next to her to inspect the situation, my mouth dries once the echoing sounds below reach my hearing.

"M-my leg's s-stuck and b-broken. I-I haven't been bitten y-yet" I peer down into the man hole. I spot a dead zombie at the bottom nearest to Fionna, she must have managed to kill it _(even in this position)_. But by the sound of echoing groans and scurrying rats, there must be more of them coming. I spring into action and inspect her leg; I can see where the brake is and cringe. Her leg somehow got stuck in between the rungs; I quickly grab her leg and carefully help her by pulling and holding around the break so not to cause as much pain. Her arms quickly rap around my neck for support. I can tell every time her pain grows, her grip tightens so not to cause the zombies more attention by noise. In the midst of this, I notice one of _them_, they must be close now and not too far in the tunnels. _That's it!_ I quickly tug Fionna up with as much strength as I can conjure up. I got her out.

_"Awwhhhh!" _She cries out and trembles in pain-her leg is probably feeling _a lot_ worse, but I couldn't just leave her. She'll understand later. _Maybe after she's beaten me to a bloody pulp!_ I manage to pick her up bridal style.

"Shh! Fi, you have to stay as quiet as possible!" She responds with a death glare, I give her an uneasy grin.

"_PPFFFFFF!"_ I subconsciously turn my attention in the distance, where a bomb was set off no doubt. Now I hear a sound that once again causes my stomach drop. I gulp and look every which way. All the buildings, alley ways, and seemingly abandoned cars are sources from where swarms of zombies are rushing out of. We're surrounded.

"Marshall" She exasperates breathlessly in panic, "Leave me, you've done enough, I'll be a distractant then you'll ha-"

"NO!" _I can't believe her! _"I am NOT leaving you as bait Fi! We're BOTH getting out of this TOGETHER!" The only direction that seems somewhat unoccupied is north straight ahead, I guess it's our only option. I run, avoiding the walking dead as I do so, _my hands are too busy carrying Fi to use any of my weapons!_

**Fionna's POV:**

_Damn it! This is my entire fault!_ If only I hadn't gotten stuck or if only I'd been left behind! But no, now Marsh is going to pay the price too if we don't make it out! On top of that, we're on Main Street! There aren't any woods or open areas to escape to! I have to do something. I start to squirm around to find my pistol, Marshall doesn't seem to notice, and my fingers graze the cold object _got it!_

I ready the pistol, cocking it back for usage and steadying the lethal weapon in the best position given the situation. With my frame turned as far as possible, my head rested on Marshall's shoulder, and both arms behind his neck holding the weapon with precision as I aim at the walkers chasing us. My index finger firmly wraps its way around the trigger and pulls. The gun blares hitting its intended target, _one down. _Marshall staggers; I guess he didn't notice me take out the gun. _Oh well._

**~time skip~**

"_Stay here Fi"_ I huff. "Not like have anywhere to go"

Marshall and I-more like Marshall found an empty hardware store so that we could rest. Marshall settled me down on the register counter like a sack of potatoes. I hear him scuffling around all over the place, probably to double check that the floors are clear of any walkers.

"Make sure to blockade the entryways!" I yell, trying to be of _some use._ Stupid broken leg! Maybe I am not much more than a sack of potatoes right now, _figuratively speaking._ My gaze shifts through the surrounding area. Of course right next to me is a cash register, opened and emptied out-probably had been for a long time now. Directly in front of me are a multitude of metal shelves that were once in neatly filed rows, at least until the far right shelf tipped over and caused the other five to tumble down in domino effect. There are items scattered everywhere, ranging from simple glue sticks to lumbers of wood. I'd imagine that the store had been raided of decent tools long ago. I continue to busy myself until an idea strikes. Hmmm... I twist my body round and search skeptically, let's see..._duct tape and…two by fours…it'll have to do!_

_ "_Hey Marsh!" Suddenly, I feel warm ragged breathes on my neck.

"Yeah?" I gasp and jump in surprise. _How'd he do that?!_

"You jerk! Don't sneak up on me like that!" I turn around to see Marshall crack a stupid grin that practically takes up his entire face and I half-heartedly punch him in the gut. He lets out a heavy '_oof'_ and my face breaks into a satisfying grin.

"Marsh, I have an idea. With that duct tape and those two 2x4's, we can make a make-shift cast! Because my leg needs to be set and this way I can actually walk." With effort he finally gets up and nods his head profusely.

"Yeah Blondie, that's a good idea." He staggers a bit in his step and I giggle knowing full well that he was perfectly capable a few moments ago.

"Oh come on Marshy, that hit was only half-hearted" I roll my eyes.

"Well, I thought we've been over the fact that you punch like a man!" My grin widens.

"Alrighty bunny, Dr. Abadeer at your service." I giggle as Marshall makes a stiff mock bow.

**Marshall Lee's POV:**

_Okay so all I have to do is set the lumber on both sides of her leg and duct tape it together, of course after straightening the bone out, sounds easy enough._

My hands guide her left leg to where the bone is once again in the correct position it is supposed to be. _Yeesh,_ _I felt the bone shift. _My left hand keeps a firm grasp as I kneel down and grope for the lumber; I lift up a two by four and hand it to Fi.

"Can you hold this" she simply nods and continues stares at my hand. _Well this just got awkward real fast…why the hell does she always wear shorts?! _I shake off any oncoming non-welcomed thoughts… _just forget about the fact that I'm practically feeling up her bare leg. _I swallow yet another lump that had swelled up in my throat and grope for the other piece of lumber. I hand the other piece to her and she clasps both pieces on either side holding them in place so that I can duct tape two pieces. I begin to work on firmly binding the temporary make-shift cast. I wind the silver tape round and round tightly, Fionna rests her hands on my shoulder for support since there is enough tape keeping the two lumber pieces in place without her having to hold them. Finally the make-shift cast is firmly held from top to bottom. I look up for reassurance, Fionna simply nods. I pick her up and gently set her down standing on the floor, keeping one arm under her arms for support. _Good thing she's so light._

"Definitely better than before." I nod in response and she begins to walk as well as she can.

"Well I wobble just about as good as a toddler, but it'll have to do" I chuckle a bit.

"I'm just glad you're okay Fionna" I tilt my head so to properly make eye contact and my breath hitches out of sheer fact that our face are not but centimeters apart, if I were to slightly lean I could-

"Thank you for that"

"For what?" I respond dumbly, mentally slapping myself. Her sapphire irises meet my darker green ones and the intensity makes my knees practically buckle.

"Thank you for saving me Marshall" My mouth dries, she's leaning forward! Just as I prepare myself to comply, I notice that she tucked her head in the dip of neck and that her arms were firmly wrapped around my neck in a warming hug. I heave a small unnoticeable huff in disappointment- wait, _disappointment?_ Instead of further probing my thoughts, I simply encircle my arms around her small waste and take in her soothing scent.

**~time skip~**

We have to find the medical camp. If we linger, we're not much better than sitting ducks.

"Look Marsh, I appreciate that you're worried and all, but this little handicap isn't too bad. I say we probe the area more and collect what we can, the swarm seems to have let up and we can wander a bit until they send out medical vehicles."

"Why are you so reckless all of a sudden?! No, we have to go get you fixed up. Did you forget that you almost died without that 'little' handicap of yours? What makes you think that you'll be fine while 'wobbling like a toddler'? Absolutely not! And on top of that, swarms don't just 'let up,' the damage is done Fi! We're just lucky we managed to lose them" I start to rub small circles on my temples in attempt to calm my frustrations.

"Marsh! Come on it's not a bad idea, and _they do_ let up. It's not like those mutant's brains function enough to plot, they simply rely on instinct, and that my friend has been proven." Fi crosses her arm atop her chest and smile smugly at me. She's not going stop is she?

"Alright Fi, let's make a deal. _I_ will go and scope around a bit and _you_ will stay put and keep guard. I'll be careful and stay nearby while you keep guard, if anybody passes by me from the medical tent, I'll call them over and we'll take you." Her eyebrows knit in contemplation and I smile in a triumphal matter. I stand up from the stool I was occupying and start to walk toward the back door-

"You better be careful" I look down at the small strong, yet delicate hand grasping my own filling me with a warming sensation.

"What happened to the recklessness" Her glare hardens and I feel myself shrink under the intensity. I clear my throat.

"I made a promise to you in the beginning didn't I?" Her eyes widen in shock and she begins to fluster all the while breaking her gaze. I smile once her hand drops in defeat.

"Once I am about to leave the abandoned store I look back, "Hey Fi!" Her head tilts and she reaches my attention.

"It'll take a lot more to get rid of me" We both smile widely.

"Right back at you Abadeer!"

**Fionna's POV:**

_Sigh. I feel useless just standing around here. _I jump off the countertop and land on my good leg. _Maybe I should take a stroll around this little hardware store._ I use the edge of the counter as support. I should really get used to moving around with my leg being messed up. Hopefully I won't walk with a limp after this small endeavor.

I look around, in search of some form of nostalgia, but alas even after living in this town practically my whole life, I guess I hadn't been to this store before. Perhaps this is better, if I were to be in a building that I had come accustomed to at some point in time, my mood would be tremendously dampened. I slowly shift around as I rack my brain to try and pinpoint exactly where we are. _Well, we're definitely in the same county; we must have drifted pretty far. _I turn, the soles of my boots scuffling against the tattered floor boards in the process. _Or maybe I blocked my memories out for so long that I have simply forgotten._ I bite the inside of my cheek in consideration, _I doubt that. Otherwise I would most likely relapse, right?_

My pacing comes to halt, why are my cheeks wet? I gingerly stroke my right cheek, only to get my finger soaked in brackish tears. I blink. _Once, twice…I need to stop._ I straighten my stand; I take in a deep breath, and jolt once I notice the outside. I stumble a bit, shifting nervously. There are at least a _dozen _of _them_ walking idly by. Should I duck behind the register? Will they notice me if I don't? No. They won't so much as look in this direction unless they hear or smell me. _All the entry ways are blocked_…except maybe. _Shit!_ I never blocked the doorway Marshall came out!

I consciously retrieve my sword. I even out my breathing as quietly as possible. I have to be prepared. At this disadvantage, I can't risk gaining the attention of _that_ _many_ walkers or hoppers-or whatever! I start towards the back door as steady as can be, my eyes widen once I hear a creak and groan. _And the door didn't make that eerie groan! _My grip tightens and my teeth clench. This rotting carcass has another thing coming! But the only sound that comes next is the clattering of my sword against the floor boards. My lip trembles, the back of my eyes burn…I look up and down over and over unbelievably….

"_I_-_Ignatius!"_

**Author's Note:**

** You have no idea how hard that was!** **I had a bunch of different ideas and I didn't know which one to use at at this point or where to leave off the chapter. So I figured, eh why not leave a cliff hanger? But I fulfilled my promise and the next chapter should come in a jiffy :) Anyways, please review! They are much appreciated and bring me joy and motivation to write more! Until next time!~**

**-J.M**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Eleven: Being Pulled By Your Own Riptide**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time as per usual**

**Marshall Lee's POV:**

The hardware store we had found is part of a small plaza near an intersection. The only other buildings near our current location are a liquor store, a farmers market, and a small bakery. _Interesting combination. _All of the stores are of course abandoned by any human life and look to have been raided. _There isn't anything to find. _I turn my gaze in every which direction for any signs of the undead, but it seems like a ghost town. _What happened to the swarm we outran?_ My eyes stop at a building across the highway, _a bank,_ is the bank abandoned as well? Should I check for any signs of life? I weigh out the possibilities and decide to simply listen to my conscience and check the building for any off chance that there may be survivors. _Though, I highly doubt it._

I jog across the empty highway and soon reach the bank that seems eerily quiet. Slowly wandering the lot and peeking in through the window, I only see an old dried blood bath. It seems that something had a good meal here. My stomach lurches once I notice the other gory scenes, maybe people _were_ taking refuge here. My jaw tightens and I bite the inside of my cheek as I approach the entryway, there is a distinct _ding_ as a bell clinks once the door becomes ajar. My body freezes as soon as the _ding_ resonates, my eyes frantically search and I strain my hearing in high alert. After not hearing any distinguish signs of oncoming mutants I force myself forward. As soon as I step into the lobby the horrid pungency instantly hits my nostrils and I struggle to take in any breath. To my left I see where normally the desk clerks would be, instead I see two bodies. I slowly approach the carcasses and take that they are both zombies that had been put down, _so there were survivors?_ The caked blood on the white tiled floor tells me otherwise, _sure they have their innards, but their blood isn't fluid enough to bleed out profusely like the way that pool of dry blood indicates. _I continue to inspect the scene-

..._Eeerrrgggggg…_

My breath hitches, sure enough the groaning and the dry shallow breathing continues and seems to become louder and unbearably closer. I face the direction of the source and ready myself, axe at hand. I feel my palms becoming more and more saturated in sweat as the tell-tale signs approaches, the distance between us becoming smaller in proximity. I feel my muscles tense and contort as I raise the trusty weapon being handled in my right hand and I prepare to savagely attack whatever comes to the blunt end of my somewhat dull blade. My gaze frantically dances across the right side of the bank until I hear a door knob jiggle; I then rest my sight upon the back office door. Slowly, the dark oak door opens, the split between the frame and the knob widens and widens and I give a bit more distance to give myself more of the upper hand. Finally _it _stumbles out of the once regularly used office. There's only one walker and it seems to solve the mystery. Based on the weaponry worn head to toe, and the multitude of deep gashes and bite marks, I assume this particular zombie went down with a fight.

The walking rotted flesh stumbles clumsily toward me and I level my sturdy axe in aiming towards its head. I've thrown plenty of daggers accurately thanks to Fi and her scary drill sergeant skills and I know that my axe is much larger and heavier than a throwing dagger, but I think I have the right balance. With trust in my precision, I allow arm to raise back and then push forward and release the blunt object. The axe spirals, making a full three-sixty about three times before the blade embeds within the carcasses' weather beaten face. Just about instantaneously, the walker slumps its dead weight roughly against the dirtied tiled floor. My feet take me to the executed zombie and I retrieve my weapon of choice. Once I grip the slightly splintered handle I tug with all my might. _Maybe I did too good of a job. _Finally the shattered skull relents and I am lunged backward with all the force that I was required to summon.

_Ewww…_

Really?! How many times am I going to have brain tissue land on my face?! I heave out an exhausted sigh as I swat off the cold and squishy substance that lands on my lower cheek. I push myself off the ground and stand up straight. Looking at the amount of weapons that adored the carcass, I begin to weigh my options. _I am out here to look for any useful supplies. _I can't help but have the feeling of guilt lurch my mind as I consider raiding for weaponry. However, subjects such as right and wrong have been significantly dulled since this whole _apocalypse_ commenced. Reeling my head back in defeat, I kneel down and I prod through the potential supplies.

**~time skip~**

After scavenging pistols, bullet, holsters, and a few knives, I take as much as I can. As I vacate the old bank I notice a difference. _How long had I been in there?_ While beforehand, I couldn't hear a groan from miles, I now hear scuffling and other unpleasant sounds that I can't seem to distinguish.

_GaaaaaHHHH!_

My body reacts quickly and I start towards the source, down the highway, _hopefully this doesn't have anything to do with the swarm_ _we outran. _No matter how badly I just want to turn and head back to the hardware store, I can't just abandon a victim that I could potentially save. _But leaving Fi doesn't sit well either…_No! I have to shake off those thoughts. I'm letting my emotions get the best of me, Fionna can handle herself. She's strong, brave, and she doesn't back down. A smile begins to grace its way across my features as thoughts of Fionna clutter my mind. I have to shake my thought once more, _I need to focus._

Rows and rows of cars are settled. Some cars are upturned, some are literally on top of one another, and they all seem to have the similar putrid scent dispersing into the area. I start to slow and become more cautious with my footing. I can't be too loud, otherwise I will be noticed. I have no idea what there is ahead of me, I can only expect the worst. I continue to strain my ears as I crouch down and crawl in between the cars. I reach for my knife; _if I have to kill I have to stay quiet._

**Fionna's POV:**

"Ignatius" the name slips from my mouth fluidly and nearly above a whisper. I can feel my bottom lip begin to quiver, the shaking in my hands only become more intense. I can only stare in horror; never would I have imagined that this situation would _ever_ happen.

"F-flame!" My words come out more as a cry. It's so painful, to take in this sight. To see Flame in this condition, just like all the other zombies, rotted flesh, tasseled clothing, hair matted with blood and in disarray, caked blood dried against his mouth and chin. My stomach drops, even in his current condition, all I can imagine is the Flame that I used to practically spend every day with. All I can see is his straight teeth and perfect smile, his oddly pigmented skin that I used to poke fun of, his impossibly orangey-red hair, his warm hand that always seemed to perfectly fit into my much colder one, his loving hugs that always made me feel like we were the only to people in the world, as my mind continues to race I only just begun to notice the warm tears streaming down my face. _This can't be happening!_

Flame-_or what was Flame_ continues approaching me, I can only slowly wobble backwards in my stunned and crippled state.

"Flame?" I continue, "its m-me. I-It's Fionna" I tentatively say searching for any recognition, even though I know that talking to him won't get anywhere. I know he's gone, but how am I supposed to finish him off?!

_GGGrrrraaaoohh!_

He picks up speed and comes after me and I continue to stare in anguish. As I begin to dissipate some of the thoughts clouding my mind I finally gain the sense to get away. I run up to the second floor. _That should stall him!_

I shouldn't have to run away! I could've easily taken care of one walker by now! But it had to be him didn't it?! Fate just loved to play some twisted game with me didn't it!

_Thud. Thud._

He takes a grand total of two steps before he stumbles backward and hits with hard impact against the wooden floor. I shakily get a hold of my pistol; I swallow hard hoping that the action will settle my heart. My arms feels like led as I shakily raise my gun; my finger finds its way to wrapping themselves around the trigger.

**Marshall Lee's POV:**

I continue to crawl in between cars still straining to hear any signs of the cry I had heard in the first place. A few slow cautious paces later, I see _them_. My eyes bulge and my breath hitches, there's a countless amount of zombies. And they're all…._feeding._

_ Nam…Nuhm…Nom…_

Hundreds of zombies are either on all fours licking up any splotch of blood that they can possibly slurp up, fighting their way closer and closer towards the long gone victim trying to paw at whatever piece of meat that could come into their grasp, or they're coming out of the seemingly endless amount of parked cars. _I was too late. _I don't stand a chance here, I have to leave and get Fi far away while they're distracted.

_Errrr…Thud. Thud. Thump._

A walker is coming near me. _Shit! _Still in my crouch position, I crawl underneath the nearest abandoned vehicle. _I can't cause any commotion; otherwise I am definitely a goner._

_ Thud. Thud…Thud. Thud_

I don't even realize that I am holding my breath until the undead creature is well away from me. _Good. He didn't notice my scent…yet. _Surveying as best as I can, given the situation that is, I decide that it's safe enough to try my luck and at least crawl underneath the next car. One by one, as fast as I can until I am away from the powerful and brute crowd. _That should work._

**~time skip~**

Breathing heavily, I push myself harder and harder to sprint faster than I am normally capable of. _Come on Fi! _I finally spot the familiar intersection in the distance; I feel my stomach drop however once I see the walking corpses that are approaching the small plaza. _Crap! _Pacing onward, I ignore any trailing corpses and I focus my sights on the mutants farther in the distance. As my adrenaline ascends, any irritating side effects from the harsh sprinting seem to vanish; _I only have one goal in mind_. Before any second thoughts have the chance to plague my mind, I look down noticing my feet seem to have taken me in front of the hard ware store.

Where did they all go? _They have no way to get into the hardware store…._a thought comes to mind. Did I leave the back door open? I become anxious as I reluctantly glance to find the answer. _But Fionna would have blocked the back way after I left, wouldn't she?_ Clenching my fists and hardening my glare, I slowly shift my attention to the building in front of me.

_Bang! Bang!...Bang!_

My blood turns cold as the color runs from my face. The gun shot noises are enough to get me moving once more as I round the corner. I find a small line of corpses pushing their way through the back entry way. _Why would she use a gun? Fionna knows that sound attracts walkers….Is she injured…even more injured? Are there that many of them?_ I grip onto the shoulder of the nearest zombie and I don't so much as hesitate when I plunge my sharp pocket knife into its rotted skull. Conjuring my strength, I quickly pull out the convenient weapon as I repeat the process with the next two. Finally, the fourth and last one notices my presence, it turns to face me and the sight of its contorted and marred features is enough to put a pause to my actions for a split second. The undead creature doesn't hesitate to grip my hair. I snap out of my disgust and grab at the shoulder opposite to the one in use. Holding the zombie in place, I use my other arm to jerk up with enough force to thrust and embed the sharp and bloodied knife through its jaw, reaching far enough to where the brain has been pierced. There is a loud _thud _once the rotted corpse fall dead weight against the asphalt. I retrieve my knife and run into the building.

I stare in horror, dozens of corpses all put down….._except for one._

_ "PLEASE!"_

_"Fi!"_

**Fionna's POV:**

He continues to approach, having accomplished the stairs, and all I seem to be able to do is back away. My weapon is raised in perfect aim and position….yet every time I try to squeeze the trigger more tears brim my line of vision and continue to defiantly leak out of my burning eyes. I stumble and fall on my back clumsily, raising myself as best as I can, I raise my gun once more. My arm shakes profusely, as my aim and position becomes unsteady. My lip wobbles even greater and my scream doesn't even cross my mind.

"_PLEASE!"_

_ "Fi!" _My eyes widen in return, _Marshall?_

_ Thud. Thud. Thud…BANG!...Thump._

I freeze. My heart slows its rapid pace. I _cry. _I cry harder than I have in years. Laying down in defeat towards my churning emotions, I drop my gun, I curl up in a ball, and I clutch my hair. I'm breaking down, and I have no idea how to stop the horrible pain inside my chest as my mind repeats the previous situation over and over and _over._

"Fi? Are you okay?! You didn't get bit did you?! Why didn't you stop that thing?!" I ignore every single question; the words tumbling out of his mouth may as well have been directed toward deaf ears. I gasp when I feel a comforting hand on my shoulder. Peeking out from underneath my locks that are protruding my sights, I notice Marshall sitting down next to me, trying to lock our gaze. Instead, I practically tackle him, my arms encircle him tightly while I burry my face in the crook of Marshall's neck. I hold onto him as if he is my lifeline, and I only begin to loosen once his arms wrap around my frame as well, accepting the unexpected life sucking hug.

**Marshall Lee's POV:**

I rub soothing circles on her back as I ignore my heart practically leaping out of my chest and the flurry of butterflies bursting within the walls of my stomach.

_"I-I'm sorry, I'm getting y-your shirt wet"_ I hear barely above a whisper.

"It's o-okay" I try unsuccessfully to calm my nerves.

"It was him" I raise my brow questionably, whose_ him?_

"That walker was him. It was Flame. That was my boyfriend. That was Ember's brother." Her words are barely above a whisper once more. But I heard them. She tightens her hold once more and I can feel more tears dampening my neck and shoulder. Tucking her head underneath my chin, I rest Fionna perfectly against myself. Her shaking subsides,

"It's okay Fionna, let it out"

**~time skip~**

We finally reach the medical camp outside the walls. Even though the trip here took us hours, time seemed to have been slow for it felt more like years. Fi is still shaken; I calmed her as best as I could and told her that we did in fact have to leave. We couldn't afford to risk that the upcoming swarm would bypass us. After the small and quick burial, we left and headed toward the walls where the medical camp was said to have been set up. We had to cut through multiple buildings and some woods, but we finally made it.

I carry Fionna in through the entry way. The inside of the large main tent is in a flurry, multiple people being taken into intensive care, doctors rushing this way and that way. _This is a mess!_ I notice a nurse that is about to pass us,

"Nurse? Can you help us?" She looks at me and then her eyes dart directly to Fi,

"What's your name?" Fionna returns the woman's gaze with big eyes,

"Fionna Mertens"

"We need a doctor for Mertens!" There is a buzz of murmurs,

"The amputee patient is already in care!"

"No, I'm talking about the other Mertens, the sister!" Fionna jolts up and practically jumps out of my arms,

"WHAT?!"

**Author's Note:**

** Oh I'm just chalk full of surprises aren't I? Well I promised that my updates would be consistent once more, so here you go! :) Any who, please review! I love to see what you guys think about the story so far and I can always use the motivation XD**


	13. Chapter 13

**Quick Author's Note:**

** Hey guys, I just want to thank you all for the positive feedback I have been receiving so far. It really means a lot, I really appreciate reading through your thoughts on my story and it definitely helps motivate me to write more :D Anyways, here comes more surprises yay! Yay? Maybe my surprises are a good thing, maybe they're a bad thing…hmmm, probably more along the lines of bad in this scenario? Well you're just going to have to find out .**

**Chapter Twelve: Trauma**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time! I do however, own my imagination :)**

**Finn's POV: ****_two days prior_**

"_We have to stick together you guys!"_ In response, we all huddle back to back once more. This is the safest tactic to use at the moment. We had been sent to search and raid the local hospital (_my local hospital)_ as it turned out, the whole building was swarmed.

Slowly and coordinately we pace our way through the somewhat tight corridors. Ember, Frank (we refer to him as Muscles Prince), LSP (Leonidas Spencer Petersons), and I had formed our small group as soon as we arrived to this sector. We keep our blades drawn so not to make more noise than necessary. We restrain from stepping outside the circle, we have to make sure none of us gets bit and this back to back circle has become somewhat of a _safety zone_. We cautiously round the next corner, turning my head left and right, scanning my surrounding as much as I possibly can, I spot a large entryway leading into a dark room. _Maybe that's the room we're looking for. _

"Over there" I whisper loud enough for the others to hear. I catch them nod in response, while we shuffle our way toward the door I suddenly pick up an unfortunate noise,

_"UUUUuuuurrrgggg" Shit!_

"It's coming from down the hall, let's just get in that room before _it_ or _they_ catch up to us!" I sort of yell whisper in command. I hear everyone take in a deep breath, including myself. We proceed towards the large double doors.

We enter the dark room and blockade the doors by resting one of our swords in between the handles. Not hearing any sounds that would indicate any walking dead, we spread apart.

"Like why don't we find a light switch" I mentally groan, _of course LSP would suggest this. _Ember's the first to respond,

"The light will attract more of those _things _toward us! Gosh! How long have you been fighting off zombies exactly? Because sometimes I have a feeling that you don't have a clue of what you're doing!" I chuckle; _sometimes her short fuse gets the best of her. _I shift my attention towards said girl with the bad temper as her and the gossiping purple haired boy continue to bicker as per usual. Her bright golden eyes always spark with a certain glint of determination whenever her anger bubbles to the surface all the while her cheeks flush deeper and deeper until her face is about the same shade as her scarlet hair, and by the way her speech changes I find myself comparing her on and off foul mouth to that of a sailor. My grin widens,

"Come on guys, we don't have time for your bickering" Their attention averts toward Muscles, who is probably contemplating on whether he should pound some sense into them, _or just LSP._ I find my voice,

"Guys, we came here for a reason. Now let's start searching" Flickering my sight from Ember, my eyes begin to dance around the room. I can make out the neat arrangement of shelving throughout the large area since my eyes are beginning to adjust better to the dark surroundings.

"Let's just grab as much as we can, it looks like this is some sort of supply room. We'll get the deed done and high tail it out of here." Without another word we quietly scatter and we empty the contents of said shelving. I don't even try to read any of the text that splays across the bottles; it's far too dark for me to read the small labels and fine print. I robotically proceed to grasp each cold and somewhat dust collected bottle and settle them down in my oversize backpack. My ears pick up the sounds of soft clinks and thuds as everybody continues to make their packs heavier with the weight of medical supplies. As I continue my task I notice the sound of breathing right beside me, turning my head our gaze locks. My eyes meet with the same bright golden irises that never cease to make me feel as if I'm on cloud nine.

"Hey Finn" She speaks barley above a whisper with a tentative smile that makes my insides warm up,

"Oh, uh, hey Ember" I start rubbing the back of my neck in hopes to calm down my jitters, but to no avail.

"I have something I've been meaning to tell you for a while now" My smile broadens when I notice how nervous she is, moving her hands, fiddling with her necklace, playing with her hair-knowing that she is just as nervous as I am makes me feel a bit better. _But what does she want to tell me?_ She heaves in a deep breath and I once again am met with that determined glint in her stare,

"Finn, we've known each other for a long time and I know I don't sound crazy when I say and I really mean that I lov-"

"You guys! We like have to get the lump out of here!"

"Are you serious?!" I jump at Ember's outburst; _I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of that anger._ A husky voice interrupts,

"There isn't any time for that Flame girl! LSP is right this time! There's another room connected to this one and it's filled with walkers!" I notice Ember's frown transitioning to a scowl at the name _"flame girl,"_ but she quickly responds to Muscle's information by grasping my unoccupied hand and following the others in suit.

We remove the weapon that was used as a blockade as quickly as possible; of course we don't have time to open the only exit without being met with the multitude of groans resonating from the back room. Swiftly, we're out the door and we instead block the entryway from the opposite side, stalling the new found swarm from flooding the halls.

_"Arrrraaagggggg" _

**Ember's POV:**

Dancing my gaze left and right, I notice something, we are _screwed._ It looks like we didn't lose those oncoming zombies prior to the supply room.

"What do we do now Finn?" We all instinctively reform our 'circle.' With our backs against one another to increase our safety and assurance; however, I'm not sure how well this 'circle' routine is going to work. Filed zombies spill in from either congested side as we wait like sitting ducks smack in the middle of one of the many third floor corridors.

"If we can round the left side corner, there is a window. That window can lead us to the next building's roof top. If we can leap to that roof, there should be a ladder and we'll be safe" All of us nod in response to Finn's plan. We all pace accordingly, me being on the opposite side of our destination, I face the oncoming walkers from the right side of the hall while LSP and Muscles takes care of any mutants pooling in from me or Finn's side, and Finn deals with the other oncoming zombies. The polluting sounds of gunshots blaring and blades embedding into decaying corpses wash out to a mere hum as I continue my rifle assault upon our attackers. Using the scope on my handy sniper rifle, I am able to make direct hits and instantly put down the walking carcasses with not-so-appealing blows to the skull. My vision washes over in red as I continue to bask in the sight of craniums being blown apart one by one.

_Clink. Clink. Damn it! I'm out of ammo!_

Noticing the approaching man-eater in just the nick of time, I strike the carcass that's just inches away into its face by the front of my heated rifle. My rifle strikes hard enough to kill the undead being on the spot. Blood coats my gun and I just realize that we made our way to the hallway window. We separate, LSP working at the window, while Finn and I stand guard for oncoming walkers. Without much protest, the window slides open with but a small _squeak,_

"Oh my glob, like finally! I'll go first you guys" Without much effort, LSP leaps out the window and, to my relief, the sound of shoes slapping against the cold cement of the roof meets my ears. Muscles preps to follow LSP's accord and I begin to put away rifle in its proper home, replacing my empty weapon with a reliable dagger. In mere seconds,

_Pound. Pound. Thud…Clink. The door!_

I quickly whip my head in Muscle's direction,

"Muscles you have t-!" But my command is out shined by a horrible cry that nearly causes my heart to stop in mid beat,

_"AHHHHHHHHH!"_ My eyes widen to the size of saucers, Muscle's body freezes in place, and time seems to slow. _Those aren't regular mutants_

I don't even attempt to suppress the wail that escapes me,

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" I seethe. My body takes over before my mind can even process the occurring events. Everything becomes a blur, stabbing over and over, punches and kicks, clinks and clanks left and right. It only stops once I feel myself being pulled back, the tears come pouring heavily.

_Those damn hoppers! _Not-so fleshed beings splay across the bloodied tile flooring. Their faces are barely recognizable due to the extent of assault. _It doesn't make me feel any better._

"Flame girl, we have to-"

"WE ARE NOT LEAVING HIM HERE!" I crouch down as my brackish tears take over my line of sight. _Finn. I_'_ve_ _never seen him look so weak._

"Ember he's right. My arm, I'm bit. You have to lea-"

"NO! No, no, no! Finn, I'm not leaving without you _alive_!" I choke as a sob escapes my throat. I hastily pace to Finn's side, I don't even know what has come over me,

"I love you Finn! I love you so, so much! And I'm sorry I never told you!" my sobbing halts as a calloused hand rests on my bare arm gently,

"I love you too Ember" My lip quivers. _That's all I've wanted to hear, but certainly not this way!_ My eyes meet his, a warm yet painful smile envelopes his face and my stomach twists.I shift my gaze from the crystal irises I've come to love and meet the strong tight lipped face of Muscles.

"We have to save him. Please" I sound pathetic and desperate. But I don't care because, quit frankly, I _am_.

"There's only one thing to do, and I'm not sure if it will work. If we do this we have to do it now." Frank's voice is awfully serious and heart wrenching. My throat dries and I gulp down the swelling sensation that takes over my esophagus.

Unlooping his belt, he hands it over to me and I shakily proceed to wrap the belt tightly around Finn's right arm, right below his shoulder and right above the infectious bite. I hear the sharp glide of Muscle unsheathing his long sword and my nerves escalate. A slight moan of protest escapes Finn's lips and I lay him down on the floor and I rest his head comfortably on my lap.

"I'm here Finn" Our fingers intertwine and he tightens his grip, aware of what's coming.

"I'm so sorry Finn" The menacing blade raises and I turn the other way in anguish as more tears obscure my vision.

**~time skip~**

"There you guys are! I hauled a car, and-OH MY GLOB! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Ignoring LSP's cry, Muscles Prince leaps off the last few rungs of the ladder, carrying Finn. I catch up and apply as much pressure as I can to the bloodied cloth against what's left of the severed limb.

"No time. We need to go now."

**Finn's POV: ****_the next day_**

_Black, it's all I see_. _I'm surrounded, suffocated by a dark abyss_. _I want to get out!_ _Where do I go?-wait. A light over-_

"Finn!" I gasp, adjusting my eyes to the blinding lights. I'm surrounded by multiple people, where am I? Something feels different-

_"Ahhhh!"_ A cry out of sheer pain escapes from me, the swelling oncoming pain engulfs me and I am once again surrounded by black as I plummet through the dark abyss once more. Everything disappears after I hear,

"_He's going to be okay" _followed by foot falls,

_"…I love you Finn"_ Ember's voice resonates and I relax into my temporary slumber.

**Author's Note:**

**So, how was it reading Finn and Embers POV? :) I was going to make this chapter longer, but I think it would have been a bit awkward if I did because then there would have been a whole bunch of time skips and blah, blah, blah. I also meant to update earlier, but yesterday I ended up being busy, and today I thought I broke my house-don't worry a breaker just tripped!- and I ended having to go out shopping, which in the process of that my-or I should say my brother's- car's hubcap flew off and then we had to look for that since luckily, we weren't driving on a main road and we found it. So yeah, that was my day. Btw, I don't know if I explained this earlier or if it wasn't very self-explanatory, but Ember is indeed Flame Princess. I just didn't want to go with the original names since both Flame Prince and Flame Princess' initials are 'FP,' so I thought it would be less confusing. Plus, this is a real world AU-or sort of real world- so it doesn't seem to fit by referring everyone to their original prince or princess names. I was debating between naming her Scarlett or Ember, but I thought Ember suited a bit better. Anyways, please review! I always love to read your feedback! :D**

** Ta ta for now!~**

**-J.M**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:**

** Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update sooner. This week turned out to be pretty busy for me. I was going to post a new chapter Thursday, but that day ended up being pretty horrible for me so I unfortunately didn't really accomplish much of anything :( But I'm here now! And with a new chapter, so without further ado,**

**Chapter Thirteen: Patches and Repairs**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time**

**Fionna's POV:**

_"So the only solution was for them to amputate my arm"_ My eyes flicker to the stump that was once his right arm.

"D-did it hurt?" _Mental face palm. _Of course it hurt! Not only did he get a chunk of flesh gnawed off, but he then had to endure his arm being lopped off! _I'm so stupid!_

"Honestly, I was pretty much passed out by the time Muscles cut off my arm. Besides, if there was a way for the dead to come back to life, then I'm sure I'll figure out how to regenerate. It's only a matter of time. I'll call myself 'Lizard Man!" I feel my own lips cork up at Finn's crooked grin occupying his face. I simply nod my head toward his humor. _At least I hope he's kidding-though it would be pretty boss to be able to regenerate limbs._

"Well, it looks like you've got some battle scars yourself sis" My eyes dart down to the proper cast and crutches balanced beside me. I meet Finn's gaze once more; though he speaks light heartedly, I know that's simply a facade covering his worry.

"I guess Cake was right when she said trouble runs in our family" We both chuckle at the many memories of Cake's sassy lectures towards our recklessness. Our mirrored grins are interrupted when a new voice cuts through the air,

"Greetings Finn, it's been awhile." My head snaps in the direction of the unfamiliar voice.

"Bubblegum? What are you doing here?" At the newfound name, I rack my brain. _Bubblegum, Bubblegum. The name sounds so familiar…_

"Fi, this is Bubblegum, she was a student teacher in one of my classes during our freshman year." I quirk a brow,

"Pardon me, but you don't look nearly old enough to have been student teaching while we were in high school, let alone our freshman year." Bubblegum flushes a bit towards my comment,

"Well, I actually skipped several grades. I was looking into teaching at the time to help pay for grad school." _Why do I somehow know her? Why would Finn-wait! _A smirk crawls on my face. _Finn had a crush on miss bubblegum here. _I snicker at the memory of all the teasing the gang and I initiated on poor Finn.

"And to answer your question Finn, I have been recruited to transfer to different medical tents. Since medical science was my line of work originally, I have been proven to be of great help during this time" I begin to take in Bubblegum's appearance, which is admittedly odd. Her thick hair that cascades down her shoulders and back is a well pigmented shade of _pink;_ her fair skin seems to be constantly flushed with light specks of pink, her hazel eyes also have an indication of pink in them-pink seems to be her main theme. Despite some of these odd features, she is definitely beautiful, though it would be a biased debate. Bubblegum is definitely taller than me, her body structure is fairly petite with a hint of an hour glass shape-_even though she's wearing a rather large lab coat._ My eyes keep searching, for some reason she seems, _familiar._ Then it hits me; her perfectly straight and flawless smile gives it away,

"Do you know Bubba?" Her pink eyebrows rise in a surprising matter toward my sudden outburst. _Oops._

"Who?" Now it's my turn to be surprised,

"Oh come on, you can't not know who Bubba is. You guys are exactly alike! You even have similar _nicknames _for Pete's sake! _Bubblegum, Gumball-_ring any bells?" _They have to somehow be related, even if they were simply friends who were uncannily similar. I bet her natural hair color is strawberry blonde just like Bubba's!_

"No I don't. He's no relative of mine if that's what you were insinuating. That is strange, well I'd be happy to meet him one day if you would have the honor of introducing us." I nod in response. Finn finally chimes in,

"Oh yeah, you're right Fi. They're totally similar-a little creepily if you ask me" I giggle, _Finn can be so oblivious sometimes._

"Why don't we get back to the topic of why you're here exactly, Bubblegum" Finn and I direct our attention towards Bubblegum.

"You see Finn, I've heard about your amputation-which I'm so sorry about. However, I was wondering if you would be interested in something that I've been experimenting with" My eyebrows furrow in confusion, I voice my concern,

"_Experiment?" _Bubblegum continues with a certain gleam in her oddly pink irises,

"Responsive mechanical prosthetics, in other words, you could become a _cyborg" _both of our jaws drop,

_"What?"_

**Marshall Lee's POV:**

There's a strong fence around this small medical base. While the largest-and main-tent sits in the center, on either side are smaller tents for the doctors and anyone else who are temporarily living here. I continue my stride as I take in my current surroundings. There are several different posts keeping guard of any undead lurching our way.

The main tent is relatively open when you walk in, there aren't separate rooms for patients, and there are just rows of beds next to one another on one side while the other side consists of operating tables-this is all _I _noticed at least. There are probably other rooms that are only doctor territory.

I notice the setting sun and stop in mid stride. Where do I go now? I originally left the main tent, to give Fi some space. But by now she ought to have her leg properly patched and she's probably finished catching up with her brother by now…

_"Hey! You!"_ I turn towards the source. My eyes instantly pick up the stark fiery shade of red hair-I believe it belongs to the girl who is friends with Fi and her brother. _What was her name? Emma? Amber?...No that's not it._

"Yeah?" The red head catches up to me and she takes a moment to catch her breath.

"You're Fionna's friend right?" I nod in acknowledgment,

"I heard what happened, why don't we go check on her?" I nod. We lapse into equal stride, I feeling that the atmosphere is rather awkward so I decide to try and break the ice a bit.

"So, amputation huh? Must've been rough" I vaguely look toward the red-headed girl sympathetically.

"I couldn't lose him" I hear barely above a whisper, I close my eyes and breathe in deeply attempting to shake away the memories of the previous events.

"…I understand" Her eyes snap angrily towards me,

"Look, I've known Finn and Fionna for a _long_ time. Heck, Fionna was my little brother's first love! So if you hurt Fionna in any way shape or form, I am _obligated_ to hurt you. And trust me when I say it will be my _pleasure._" My eyes widen in shock and I gulp. Way to cut to the chase. _Why does Fionna know so many scary chicks?! Here I thought I only had Cake to worry about…_

"I assure you, that day won't come. I really care about Fionna, I would never cause her pain in any way shape or form" _Where did that come from?_ The golden glare simmers down, and the firm line upon her lips eases into a light grin,

"Boy, you have it _bad_" She lets out a dark laughter and my heart nearly stops. _Have what bad?! _She continues,

"Oh, it's going to be _so _much fun to turn the tables on her!" _Turn what tables?!_ I ponder a bit, reeling my memories back to the first few days after I met Fi. Well from what I know, Fionna was basically trying to set Finn and-

"It's not like that!" I cringe at the knowing look that crosses the girl's odd golden eyes,

"So let me get this straight then, you _don't _find Fionna attractive, you _don't _relate to just about every thought that comes to mind to her, you _don't_ find yourself worried sick over her, and finally you _don't _want to pursue a further relationship with her?" I'm at a loss for words,

"Back to my previous statement, you boy, have it _bad_ for Fionna" I grind my teeth, _damn frustrating women! I swear they all conspire together!_

**~time skip~**

"Fionna!"

"Ember!" So _that's her name!_ _I was close when I thought of 'Amber.'_ The two girls hug and exchange expressions of relief, Fionna shifts her attention towards be and our gaze instantly meets.

"Hey Marsh!" I'm greeted with a warm smile, in which I reciprocate back,

"Hey Fi" I briefly bask in her appearance, blonde hair all cascading down her smooth back and shoulders rather than being tied in her normal braid, she's changed into a fresh simple blue tank top and black sweat pants; her leg is now set properly in a normal cast and crutches rest next to her bedside.

"Where's Finn?" Ember finally questions,

"He's with Bubblegum. She's trying to work on a robotic limb as a prosthetic. She wants to get the part to respond to and attach to Finn" _So he's gonna be like a cyborg huh? That's pretty sick-in a good way. _Ember suddenly halts, shoulder stiffened.

"Did you just say, _Bubblegum?"_ I don't understand what is currently unfolding, but I start to feel the instinct to run in the opposite direction. I notice Fionna's eyes widen slightly,

"Ember, you have no reason to be jealous. Finn is only interested in _you_ and not to mention Bubblegum's like five _years_ older than me and Finn!" _Oh, I get it._

"Pssh, like I would be jealous of that smothered-in-pink stick of a girl." She defiantly crosses her arms and turns the other way, all the while radiating off anger. I cautiously shuffle towards Fionna's side and I slowly sit next to her on the edge of the hard white mattress.

"Does she always get set off this easily?" I whisper stiffly while I simultaneously continue to flicker my gaze back and forth in assurance that a certain hot-head isn't listening in.

"Finn's the one who usually keeps her calm" She whispers back, her warm breath sending shivers down my spine. This is when I begin to notice the closeness in our proximity-shoulder to shoulder, hip to hip-_this is getting a little awkward. _I decide that I should probably lengthen some space, but suddenly, I feel some added weight on my shoulder and a delicate set of arms loosely circle around my torso.

"It's been a long day. I'm pretty beat" All the familiar butterflies frenzy in the pit of my stomach once more while Fionna rests her head on my shoulder and sloppily wraps her arms around me comfortably. I accept the half-assed gesture and wrap my own arms around her small waist. I slightly shift her to my chest and I tuck her head perfectly under my chin. I close my eyes and inhale contently, taking in the scent of fruit and whatever girly smell is lightly radiating off of Fi. The moment is cut too short,

_"Ahem"_ I simply open my eyes once more and shift my gaze towards an unfamiliar girl. _Yeesh, she must really like pink._

"How's my bro doing?" Fionna asks not bothering to move from our current position.

"The experiment was successful. I'm not too surprised since I've been doing extensive research. However, it will take Finn a while to adapt to his new part. He will need much practice in getting the prosthetic to respond to his mind's commandments."

"Where's Finn now?"

"He's in the small lab in the back. He's already starting to practice. Though, I'm afraid he might strain himself with his determination" The pink girl let's out an awkward chuckle, Fi smiles in response,

"That my brother for you!" Ember cuts in,

"Why don't we go see how he's doing?" Bubblegum then responds,

"You two can go, I've been told by Doctor Princess that Fionna should be resting-"

"I'll stay with Fi, you girls can go" I catch Ember's smirk and I quickly turn my head the other direction, attempting to hide the irritating shade of red taking over my face to no avail.

"Guys! I'm not a little girl! I can-"I look down,

"When was the last time you've slept? Whether you're a kid or an adult, us living being generally need _sleep_" she hides her face further in my chest and I grin in victory.

"I'll see you _love birds_ later" Fi squeaks in response to the red head's outburst and I have to suppress a chuckle. The two girls leave and I begin to stand, untangling myself from Fi.

"Come on bunny, you have to go to sleep-"Instead of my original intentions of _standing,_ I get pushed onto the mattress with Fi snuggling into my side.

"You're comfortable and these mattresses are as hard as rocks" If I was red in the face before, I must look like a freaking _strawberry_ right about now!

"Fi-"I reluctantly protest.

"Marsh, you haven't slept in the same amount of time as me. So, hush and go to sleep." Happily, I comply and wind my arms tighter around Fionna and get into a more comfortable position. Fi murmurs,

"Thank you for being there for me Marsh" With those words and a stupid smile gracing my features, it isn't long until I drift off to sleep without a worry in the world.

**Author's Note:**

** I didn't know where to end the chapter, so I decided to throw in that wee bit of fluff :P This chapter was somewhat of a filler, the next chapter is going to be much, ****_much_**** more eventful. Btw, anything between Finn and Ember that happened after Finn woke up will be recounted in the next chapter. Yeah, the next chapter is going to be pretty long, I have lots of stuff planned for it . Whether that's a good thing or bad thing, you guys will just have to wait! Anyways, please review! Your thoughts always give me motivation and are much appreciated! :D Until next time!~**

**-J.M**


	15. Chapter 15

**NOTICE:**

**Sorry guys! I really hate posting up these notices, but I have to give you guys fair warning that I probably won't be able to update any of my stories until September! **

**I am currently swamped in work that I really have to focus on-some of that work including butt loads of art assignments-pretty important since that's the field of career I want to pursue, and unless I somehow manage to get it all done within a week or two, I most likely won't be updating again this month :( **

**I know where I'm taking my stories and everything and I had even started to write up some chapters, but alas I don't have time to do much more. To make it up to you guys, the next chapter for this story will probably either be super long or I'll post up two chapters-same goes for any of my other stories that I have yet to update recently. **

** I can't really think of anything else to say, just that I apologize (I really do hate being inconsistent with my updates) and that I'm currently really busy . **

**….Well, I love you guys! And I'll see you next time :)**

** -J.M**


End file.
